Warriors
by jrrm64
Summary: The final story in the Warrior trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

The Paladin shudder from taking disruptor fire. Trip sat in the Captain's chair scanning his bridge. T'Pol was safe on Earth staying with his parents, as she was under Phlox's care carrying their first child. It was a difficult pregnancy, but Phlox had assured them his treatments would bring the pregnancy to term and mother and child would be healthy. Again, the Paladin shudder under the Romulan drone's fire.

"XO, Serran, prep to of the experimental photon torpedoes. It's about time we test them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," smiled Commander Morris Clancy. He was T'Pol's replacement. When Clancy heard that the Paladin's XO position had become available, he refused a captaincy of a cutter in order to serve on the Paladin.

Both Serran and Clancy left the bridge and headed to the the forward torpedo room. Trip growled as his ship took another hit.

"Lt. Shon," he barked his Andorian helmsman name, "evasive action."

"Shields down to sixty-three percent," announced Skann, his COB who was currently attending the Ops Station.

"Kellan, fire cannons until torpedoes are ready," Trip ordered his tactical officer.

"Aye, aye, sir," came the response.

"Hull breach, section three, level six," announced Damage Control Officer Rostov.

"Send two DC teams," Trip told him.

Skann looked at his captain. His admiration for this human had grown to a deep fondness. Now in the fourth year of the Romulan War, the Coalition was finally showing signs of pushing the Romulans back into their space. It had been a long, tiring four years, but Skann didn't regret them. Better here on the Paladin serving under the Human Captain Tucker than being back on Vulcan.

"Two photon torpedoes ready," came the voice of Clancy over the comm.

 _K'diwa, you are under duress._

T'Pol contacting him through their bond. Trip smiled.

 _Just about to test a new weapon, darlin'. I'll let you know how it goes._

"Tactical, fire those torpedoes," he ordered.

Trip watched the viewscreen, as the two experimental torpedoes hit their target. They exploded. A cheer went up on the bridge.

 _It worked._

 _I am glad to know this, adun._

 _Talk later._

He thumbed the comm to the Engine Room.

"Lal, what sort of damage are we talking about?" he asked his chief engineer.

"We could use a couple days at a starbase," she replied.

"How about Jupiter Station?" smiled Trip.

"Even better answered," Lal.

"Shon, set a course for Jupiter Station. Cruising speed warp five," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Shon.

Trip smiled. He might not get much time, but he should be able to get an hour or so to visit T'Pol. Admiral Archer was the Director of Operations, so he'd make sure that Trip got some time to visit his pregnant wife.

STSTST

In his casual dress uniform, which consisted of black pants and a gold tunic with Admiral strips on his sleeves and admiral pips on his collar, as well as Starfleet insignia on his left breast, Director of Operations Admiral Archer strode into his office with his adjunct Lt. Commander Shah trailing behind him. No longer could you tell which was his artificial leg. Archer sat down at his desk, while Shah stood in front of it waiting for orders.

"Shran is leading Task Force Blue, which is tasked with mopping up Orions, Nausicans, and Romulans in Andorian space and Regulus," Archer started.

"The Andorians have thirty ships as part of the Task Force. So far they have listened to Shran as the commander fo the Task Force," added Shah.

"Starbase Vulcan is still under attack from the Romulans. They appear to be willing to make a substantial effort to take Vulcan. We can't have that. I want to put together a Task Force to re-enforce the starbase and Vulcan," stated Archer.

"The Paladin is coming in for repairs. It appears that Fleet Captain Tucker took on a drone by himself and destroyed it using the experimental photon torpedoes. The Paladin did take damage, though," said Shah. "I believe the Paladin should be in charge of the Task Force headed to Vulcan. The Vulcan Government accepts him as one of their own because of his marriage to Commander T'Pol."

Archer smiled then nodded, "I agree. Once the Paladin is in dock I want Tucker here in my office. He and I need to talk."

"Understood, sir," said Shah, who now looked down at the floor. It was time to bring up a subject that Archer hated. "GNN, as well as Cosmic News and other outlets want an interview with you about how the war is going. Can I start scheduling interviews for you to give, sir?"

Archer sighed, "I'll give you my answer on that later in the week."

"Sir, we have good news..." started Shah.

"And it is up to Starfleet's PR department to push the good news not me," growled Archer.

"Fleet Admiral Morse wants you to push it, too," said Shah.

"Later in the week," snapped Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Shah.

Archer took a deep breath and looked at his adjunct. The man worked day and night for him without complaint. He didn't need to chew him out.

"Al, I'm sorry. I miss my wife and child," said Archer.

"I understand, sir. You should schedule some time to go to Providence," said Shah.

"Actually, she is on vacation in Alabama helping to take care of T'Pol. I thought Trip and I could go their for the day," said Archer.

"I'll make arrangements," smiled Shah.

"You're the best," grinned Archer.

"Sir, I just want what is best for you," said Shah.

"I know," sighed Archer. "I want updates on all hot spots and Task Forces for this afternoon and get me an ETA on the Paladin. Also, get all the information we can get on the photon torpedoes. If they can take out drones then they need to be in use not experimental."

"Yes, sir," said Shah, who spun on his heal and left the office.

Archer sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. The war was finally going well and the Coalition was starting to thrive. He wanted to purpose a long term coalition to Morse and President Samuels, a federation. Sometime soon he schedule a meeting to talk to Soval to bounce some ideas off of him.

STSTST

T'Pol sat in the beach chair as her sister Tala, known the Tucker family as Talia, made a sand castle with Juliet. Her sister, a full blooded Romulan, surprised her. She had so far turned her back on the culture she grew up in and embraced humanity. Tavon, their father, had sent two assassins to kill her, but they failed and everyone thought they were sent to kill Admiral Archer's family. Mary Ellen was even accepted full time Starfleet security team shadowing her and her daughter. They attempted to stay out of sight, but T'pol noticed them as did Talia.

"I brought you a cup of green tea," said Ellen Tucker, who handed the seven month pregnant T'Pol, a cup of tea.

"Thank you," said T'Pol, who then took a sip of the tea. There was a hint of honey on it just like she liked it. Even though they were in the South, T'Pol did not drink sweet tea.

"When is your next appointment with Dr. Phlox?" asked Ellen.

"Next week he'll becoming for a visit," answered T'Pol.

"I have to admit that I've never trusted a doctor so much as I do him. He is committed to you and Trip and your baby," said Ellen.

"Phlox has become a good friend," stated T'Pol.

"How is Trip doing? I know you talk to him through your bond," said Ellen.

"He is headed to Jupiter Station for repairs and hopes to find time to visit," she said.

Ell smiled, "I'd love to see him."

"As would I," added T'Pol.

"Oh, Charles, is working on the crib for the baby. He has Trip's on crib and is stripping down and refinishing it and making sure that everything is re-enforced just in case your baby is as strong as his mother," smiled Ellen.

"Thank you, Ellen, for all that you've done for me and my child," said T'Pol.

"You're family, T'Pol. You'd do anything for family," said Ellen.

"I agree," nodded T'Pol.

STSTST

Trip reviewed his schedule. Once they were docked, he was supposed to take a shuttle to earth and meet with Jon at Starfleet Command then he was supposed to take time to go to the Vulcan Compound in order to meet with Soval, Solkar, and Solaris. Solkar and Solaris arrived several days ago and wished to meet with him for personal reasons. Trip looked over at Skann, who was still acting as his Ops Officer since Lieutenant Hill was badly injured.

"Skann, you going to the Vulcan Compound for a visit with your leave?" he asked.

"I am undecided," said Skann.

"Well, I have to go for a visit. I wouldn't mind company," grinned Trip.

"I shall accompany you," said Skann. "Do you mind if Lt. Commander Huntley accompanies us?"

"I don't mind if Trey comes. As my head of security, it'll be good for him," said Trip.

"He is wanting to understand Vulcan culture more. I believe once the war is over, he wishes to transfer to Vulcan for a time," said Skann.

Trip smiled. Huntley was without a father and Skann was without a son. They had bonded as friends, almost family.

"Well, if he needs a recommendation, he can come to me," said Trip.

Trip stood up and a spike of pain went through his spine. His old injury acted up. Skann noticed a slight grimace of pain in Trip's face. Trip's choices were either to get a shot of pain killer from Dr. Yuris or do the stretching exercises that T'Pol had taught him. The pain killer seemed to be the easiest choice.

 _Adun, you need to stretch and do the Vulcan yoga I taught you._

T'Pol made her presence known through the bond. Trip suddenly regretted not putting up his defenses so she couldn't feel his pain.

 _I was thinking of a shot. It's easy then all those exercises that you taught me._

 _No. A shot is temporary. Stretching and Vulcan yoga will do your body more good in the long run._

 _Okay, darlin', I'll do it your way._

 _You are learning, K'diwa._

Trip laughed to himself and Skann raised an eyebrow. Blushing Trip shrugged his shoulders.

"T'Pol just told me through our bond to stretch out my back. I guess I'll change and go to to the gym," said Trip.

"It is always best to listen to one's aduna," said Skann.

Trip chuckled as he left the bridge.

STSTST

Malcolm smiled at Erib as she slipped out of bed. They had four days leave before it was time to report to his newest command, the Daedalus Class Ship, The Reliant. He watched as his Security Chief slowly put on some clothes. She had a very nice bum.

"Where you going, love?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," she answered.

"We can call room service," he offered.

"Malcolm, I want pizza, a pepperoni pizza," she purred.

"I can have that delivered to our room," he said.

"You don't want to leave this room, do you?" she asked.

A sly grin crossed his face and he nodded no.

"Malcolm, what do you want?" she asked.

"You, darling," he said.

"What else?" she asked.

"An end to this war," he answered.

"This war ends and I return to Andoria," Erib told him.

"You don't have to," Malcolm countered.

"Really, I don't. What can I do instead?" she asked.

"Marry me," he smiled.

Erib's antennae started to twitch.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Darling, I insist," he stated.

As slowly as she got dress, she undress with great speed and rushed back into Malcolm's awaiting arms. When he had a chance he'd talk to Trip and Admiral Archer. If he had to retire from Starfleet to marry her, he would, but he hoped that something else could be arranged.

STSTST

The Paladin docked at Jupiter Station. Before he could even stand up from his captain's chair, a comm came for Trip.

"Captain, you have a comm coming in from Lt. Commander Shah from the Director of Operations office," stated Comm Officer Victoria Hill.

"Put him on the view screen," said Trip.

"Fleet Captain Tucker, Admiral Archer wishes to see you in his office right away. I have shuttle waiting for you at Jupiter station," stated Shah. "When can you meet the shuttle, which is waiting at the VIP section?"

"I need to pack a duffel bag," said Trip.

"Admiral Archer told me to remind you to bring your dress uniform as well as your Hawaiian shirt and flip flops," Shah told him.

Trip suppressed a smile. Jon had plans for him, including a visit home. He'd deal with a dog and pony show just as long as he could spend some time with T'Pol.

"I'll be fifteen minutes," replied Trip.

"I'll let your pilot know," Shah said then the viewscreen when blank.

Trip looked over at Skann, who had his right eyebrow raised, a sign of curiosity.

"It appears the admiral has plans for me," smiled Trip. "I'll be in touch with you about that visit to the Vulcan Compound."

"I'll have my communicator with me, sir," said Skann.

"Well, I have to pack and pack quickly," Trip said then rushed off the bridge.

"I hope they don't promote him and we end up with a new captain," remarked Shon.

"Lieutenant Shon, Captain Tucker will be relieved of duty of the Paladin when this war is over. No sooner, no later," stated Skann.

"You believe that," said Shon.

"He is Starfleet's secret weapon," stated Skann, "though, I doubt he is much of a secret anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Trip sat quietly as the pilot landed the shuttle on the shuttle pad outside of Starfleet Headquarters. The trip from Jupiter to Earth had taken an hour, which gave Trip time to catch up on correspondence. Waiting for him at the shuttle pad was Lt. Commander Shah and Admiral Archer. The shuttle gently touched down and the pilot turned to look at his only passenger.

"Fleet Captain Tucker, it's been an honor to fly you," the pilot said.

"Smoothest ride I've had in a long time, ensign," smiled Trip.

Trip grabbed his duffel and his garment bag and exited the shuttle. Lt. Commander walked up to Trip and took his bags from him, while Archer offered him his right hand. They shook hands. Their friendship had gone through many ups and downs but it seemed that he and Jon were back being good friends again.

"Trip, good to see you," said Archer.

"Jon, I hope you have good news for me," said Trip.

"After a few days doing business, including an ambassador soiree tomorrow night, you and I are going to Alabama for three days leave then I give you your new assignment," said Archer.

Trip grinned. Three days. This was better than the three hours he expected to have with his wife.

"Three days with T'Pol, I'll be willing to press flesh all night for that, Jon," said Trip.

"Good. A lot of VIPS are dying to meet you, Trip. You are the captain they talk most about," said Archer.

"Where to first?" Trip asked changing the subject. He didn't like the thought that many thought of him as a hero. Trip thought of himself as a man doing his duty and nothing more. People like Jonathan Archer were heroes.

"You're staying at my apartment with me until Alabama," said Archer.

"No argument from me," grinned Trip.

Archer looked at Shah then said, "Get us a hovercar and free up the next few hours for me. I think I'll have lunch with Captain Tucker."

"Yes, sir," nodded Shah, who then headed off leaving the two men alone.

Non coms and officers walked by them, stared for a moment and kept walking. These two men were now living legends, a fact that Jon easily lived with while Trip was uncomfortable with. Trip smiled at a female ensign, who stared a few seconds too long at him. She blushed and then picked up her foot speed and headed off.

"I feel like a zoo animal on display," said Trip.

"Get used to it, Trip. Until this war is over and forgotten, people are going to stare at you like that. It's the price you pay for being a renowned warrior," said Archer.

"Warrior. I'm not a warrior. I'm just doing my duty," said Trip.

Archer laughed then said, "Trip, like it or not you are a warrior. I'm surprised Mary Ellen Tucker- Archer doesn't protest us both when we show up. We are no longer thought of as explorers but warriors."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll go live on Vulcan then when this is over. When they stare at me I know it's not in awe. It's what the hell is he doing here," grinned Trip.

Archer laughed.

STSTST

Shran entered in ready room and sat behind his desk. His antennae moved excitedly, as he prepared himself for a comm from Earth. His ship, the Defiant, had spent the last three weeks leading the Task Force moping up the Orion Syndicate, the Nausicaans, and remnants of the Romulan forces in the sector of space. It had been hard work and tiring, but so far his Task Force was having their way. He waited patiently for the small viewscreen to turn on. Suddenly, his wife Jhamel appeared on the viewscreen. In her lap was his daughter. Shran smiled.

"Hello beloved and my darling zletha," he said.

His daughter spoke Human better than Andorian, yet he called her his darling flower using the Andorian word for flower. He knew that it annoyed her.

"Love you, daddy," his daughter said then squirmed out of his wife's arms and ran away to play.

"She is excited by the gifts you sent her. We got them yesterday," Jhamel said.

"How have you been, my love?"

"Fine. Admiral Archer visits me every week and stays for several hours and Lieutenant Usuwa visits every few days. She is studying our languages from me and we have become close friends," said Jhamel.

"Excellent. Does the Andorian Ambassador or his people visit?" he asked.

"No. I believe they think of us as Earthers now instead of Andorians," she told him.

Shran growled then took a deep breath before speaking.

"After this view I am thinking of staying on Earth," said Shran. "I'm not sure that Andoria is our home any longer."

"The Aenar no longer accept me. I think the reason I like Earth is that there are many who will accept us," said his wife.

"Plus, Admiral Pinkskin is my friend and I trust him," said Shran. "He has made me one of his most trusted captains."

"So, we have a home," smiled Jhamel. "How does your work go?"

"In another three weeks we should have this sector cleaned up and ready for a holding force to take over," said Shran.

"Then you'll be coming home?" she asked hopefully.

"That will be up to Archer. Next time he visits tell him that you want to see your husband," smiled Shran.

"I shall husband," said Jhamel.

"I must go now. I have to have dinner with my XO and Chief Medical Officer. A captain must keep his crew happy," said Shran.

"Love you," said Jhamel then the screen went blank.

Shran sighed. He missed his family. The war kept him away most of the time, which only made him appreciate his wife and daughter more. Someday he'd say on Earth with them and live a life without war.

STSTST

Trip and Skann got out of the hovercar that was assigned to Trip. As a Fleet Captain, Trip was due a vehicle and driver when on Earth. It was one of the benefits of his rank. The driver parked the vehicle and sat back to wait for their return, as Trip and Skann walked to the security gate of the Vulcan compound. Trip reached into the pocket of his casual dress uniform and took out his ID and handed it to one of the guards. Skann handed his ID to the other guard.

"Ambassador Soval is waiting for you," said the guard.

The opened the gate and Trip and Skann walked into the compound. The beauty of the Vulcan compound was that it was by the sea, which was also a bane for the Vulcans who preferred warmth to a cooling breeze. Skann and Trip strolled along amongst Vulcans in winter robes.

"You cold?' Trip asked Skann.

"I have grown used to the cold," said Skann. "The Paladin's temperature is always set for Human anatomy."

They continued on until they reached the building with Soval's office in it. Again they had to go through security and then they were escorted to Soval's office. Waiting for them were Soval, Solkar, and Solaris. Trip offered the Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper."

The three Vulcans nodded then Soval looked at Skann with an expression asking why he was there.

"Fleet Captain Tucker considers me part of his maat, ambassador, so I am here," said Skann.

"I see," said Soval.

"Our clan's pid'kom has died recently and a new one has been chosen to replace her. Lady T'Lau will be made Pid'Kom in six weeks time," said Solkar. "It is hoped that T'Pol will be there, since she is an important member of the clan."

"T'Pol cannot travel until after she gives birth to our child. Dr Phlox has her on a strict regiment, including weekly visits by him," said Trip.

"It is satisfactory to know that T'Pol will be giving birth. Our clan will be enriched by her and your child," said Solaris.

"Thank you, Solaris," said Trip. "How are things going on Vulcan?"

"They are difficult. The Romulans wish to invade and have made taking Vulcan their last stand in this war. Their armada falls back and prepares for a push against Vulcan," said Solkar.

"Are there enough Coalition and Vulcan ships to deal with the potential Romulan invasion that is coming?" asked Skann.

"No," answered Soval. "We are in discussions with Starfleet and the Coalition about increasing Coalition presence."

"I have a feeling that Admiral Archer will be talking to me about this subject soon," said Trip.

"It is hoped that the Paladin will be part of whatever Task Force is sent to protect Vuclcan," said Soval.

"Your reputation is appreciated even on Vulcan, Charles," said Solaris.

"I'll be spending some time with T'Pol then I know I'm being assigned by Admiral Archer," said Trip.

"It would be logical if you were sent to Vulcan. This war's final battles will be fought in Vulcan space. The Romulans wish for Vulcan to be part of their empire," said Soval.

"How is the presence of the Rihannsu on Vulcan?" asked Skann.

"The V'Shar are tracking seventy Rihannsu still on the planet. Many are disguised as monks dedicated to Surak," said Soval. "It is distasteful."

"But effective," added Solkar.

"I don't trust the Romulans," sighed Trip.

"Your duty is to protect Vulcan," stated Soval. "I shall inform Admiral Archer that I wish your presence on whatever Task Force they send."

"You are a member of both Human society and Vulcan society, Charles, which makes you the perfect protector of Vulcan," said Solkar.

"You have a foot in both societies," nodded Solaris. "Your child will more than likely be considered Vulcan because of dominant features. Let us make sure there is a Vulcan for her to learn part of heritage from."

"I'll push Jon to make me part of the Task Force," nodded Trip.

"Excellent," stated Soval.

STSTST

Tavon sat behind in black marble desk reviewing reports from his spy networks. The war had not gone according to his plans, but there was still a chance for glory. On Vulcan he had over fifty men waiting for his orders to cause as much chaos as possible. All he needed was a date when the Second Romulan Fleet would be invading Vulcan.

The door to his office opened and Admiral Jaron entered. He looked tired and his uniform fit loosely, as if he had lost weight recently. Without a word he sat down in front of Tavon's desk.

"Can I get you something, Admiral?" asked Tavon.

"No, General, you can't," he answered.

Tavon sat and showed no emotions. His years on Vulcan had taught him how to hide emotions.

"You have news on the invasion?" he asked.

"Yes," Jaron sighed. "The remains of First and Third Fleet are falling back to our border. The Second Fleet will also fall back. There we will reconfigure the fleets into two fleets then take time to prepare for the invasion of Vulcan."

"How long are we talking about, sir?" asked Tavon. If Tavon was sure of anything, it was timing. The sooner then tried to invade Vulcan the better.

"Two months minimum," answered Jaron. "Any longer than that and we might as well surrender."

Tavon kept his mouth shut. Anything he said would be considered a criticism and he couldn't afford that at the moment. His favorite son died leading a Attack Force on Earth, his daughter was a deserter, and his Vulcan daughter was married to Charles Tucker III the bane of the Romulan Star Empire.

"I am here to tell you to set up spy networks in Coalition Space. The Empire wishes to stay informed no matter what the outcome of this war. Even if this war ends without glory, we are not done with this coalition and we are definitely not done with Vulcan," stated Jaron.

"Yes, sir, I'll set up long term spy networks with my best people," said Tavon. "And my men on Vulcan?"

"Leave then be for now."

Tavon nodded but didn't say a word. The chances were that his men were lost to him now. The Empire had lost its way. They were good men. Hopefully, one or two survived so that they could keep an eye on Vulcan.

STSTST

Wearing his dress white tunic and black pants, as well as his medals, Fleet Captain Charles Tucker III looked like a hero. With Admiral Jonathan Archer at his side, a man who had almost as many medals, these two men were considered the current greatest heroes of Starfleet. Ambassadors from Andoria, Teller, and Vulcan greeted. They were the founding members of the Coalition. Also, there were ambassadors from Coridan, Denobula, and Rigel, who were allied to the coalition and considering on signing on to the treaty.

The Denobulan ambassador, who was female, smiled at Trip.

"I read about your early years on the Enterpise. It appeared that you had no problem having intercourse with alien species. That shows an open mindedness that I appreciate, Captain," she purred.

"Trip was the first male to get pregnant because of his open mindedness," smiled Jon, who spoke for Trip.

Trip blushed and wished he was anywhere but there, as Jon turned him into a joke. He understood why he did it, but still it hurt. It was going to be a long night.

"Would you care to dance with me, Fleet Captain Tucker?" asked an Earth Ambassador.

She was a few years younger than his mother, but still very attractive. She was also a way out.

"I would love to, Ma'am," said Trip.

Trip took her right hand then placed his left hand on her hip and dance away.

"Captain Tucker, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ambassador Lauren Wick. I'm going to be the new ambassador to Vulcan. I have a feeling we will be working together," she said.

"Oh," was Charles response. It made the ambassador laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

In the shadow on the morning sun, Trip stood under a tree and watched his aduna gracefully walk up from the beach shoreline. They had been the first to awake and T'Pol wanted to walk down to the shoreline and let her feet sink in the wet sand and meditate for a half hour. She hadn't quite become a beachcomber but she had begun to appreciate the serenity of the beach. As for Trip he couldn't help but admire how attractive a seven month pregnant Vulcan was.

"Adun, you look peaceful," T'Pol observed.

"I am peaceful here. Heck, I think I might move us to a remote beach somewhere after this damned war is over. You and I and the kiddie can live off what comes to shore like true beachcombers," he said.

"Though, I admit to have come to appreciate the beach, I am not sure I could live my life out by the ocean," she told him. "At times an atavistic fear of the water emerges."

"What if it meant that no one bothered us?" he asked.

"Then I would consider living a life of a beachcomber, as your father describes it," she replied.

Through their bond he could feel her smiling even though her face was placid. Trip grinned.

"I am glad that you will be on Vulcan for the installation of Lady T'Lau as Pid'kom," T'Pol changed the subject. "I wish for our child to be accepted by the maat and your presence there will be a benefit. "

"Solaris and Solkar already accept our child as part of the clan, so I can't see T'Lau turning her back," stated Trip.

"They are not the Pid'Kom," said T'Pol.

"You trying to tell me that I have to make a good impression on this woman," sighed Trip.

"I thought that was apparent," said T'Pol.

He felt a giggle almost through their bond. She liked teasing him too much, he thought, but he'd never stop her because he liked it, too.

"You'd think saving their darn planet was enough," sniffed Trip.

"That is your duty, K'diwa," said T'Pol. "Impressing the Pid'kom is done as a favor for a pregnant wife."

Trip laughed. T'Pol was learning to manipulate like a good old fashion Earth wife.

"Okay, you win," he said. "How about I make you breakfast? What will you have?"

"Pancakes," she answered.

"You like pancakes now?" he asked her.

"It appears I have a craving for them," she said.

"Pancakes it is," he smiled and offered her his right hand to hold.

T'Pol took his hand and they walked up to the house. Trip didn't want this short vacation to end.

STSTST

Malcom and Erib stood in front of the Justice of the Peace in the White Chapel in New Las Vegas. They had forty-eight hours of shore leave left and decided to marry. It would cause a hullabaloo, maybe even cost them both their careers, but Malcolm hoped that Admiral Archer and Section 31 would find their way to support him. All he knew was that he wanted Erib to be Erib Reed when she showed up to the Defiant, as she just got rotation orders to Shran's ship.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," stated the Justice of the Peace. "You may kiss the bridge."

Malcolm took his wife in his arms and kissed her deeply then he whispered into her ear.

"I've got a hotel room waiting for us at the Emperor's Palace," he said.

Her antennae twitched and a smile broke out on her face.

"Let's go," she said.

STSTST

Jonathan Archer played with his daughter kicking a soccer ball around in the sand, while Mary Ellen sat in a beach chair reading material off her PADD. Teir nanny Talia was spending the day with Michael Tucker, anti-war activist and college professor. This was the most relaxed he'd been in months. Even wearing a pair of shorts exposing his synth leg didn't bother him. He was with his wife and child and surrounded by people who considered family.

"Jon," Mary Ellen spoke up.

"Yeah," he returned the ball to his daughter.

"I like the house in Marin County and the school system is quality," she said.

"Okay, whichever one appeals to you I'll put down and offer," smiled Archer.

"It's four bedrooms, you know," she teased him. "Enough room for another child."

Archer picked the ball up then walked over and picked his daughter up then walked over to his wife.

"Subtle," he grinned.

"I like symmetry. Let's try for a boy," she stated.

He looked down at his wife and chuckled.

"Darling, I think you should give up being a professor and become a diplomat," he told her.

"You're the diplomat, Jon, not me."

"Diplomat, admiral, warrior, explorer, husband, and father," grinned Archer. "I never thought I'd be any of those except explorer."

"I can't wait for this war to end so you can get rid of the title of warrior," Mary Ellen countered.

"Believe it or not, me, too, darling. Me, too," sighed Archer.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," said Juliet

"Okay, let's go in the house and get you some juice," he said.

He walked towards the house. He wished the war was over, too. Every Monday he read the names of the dead. It was always a long list and he hated the thought of all those wasted lives. Too many dead, too many injured. Sometimes he felt more like a bloody butcher than a admiral. Too many dead, too many injured.

"Daddy, Auntie T'Pol is getting bigger," said Juliet.

"I know, sweetheart," smiled Archer. "In several months she is going to give you another cousin."

STSTST

The cargo ships were traveling at impulse speed and exposed just as Shran planned. The Defiant and nine other ships waited in the nebula for a signal that the cargo ships were under attacked. This was Shran's way of drawing out the last of the Nausicaans. Most of them had retreated back to their home planet but there were still ten or fifteen Nausicaan ships still hitting cargo ships, killing their crews, and stealing their cargo.

"Captain," Shran's XO broke his daydream.

"Yes, Mr. Mayweather," he spoke up.

"Just received emergency signal from ECS George," he said.

"Send the word out to the other ships to follow us. I want weapons hot and full impulse speed. It's time to spank some pirates," ordered Shran.

The bridge came alive with his orders. The Defiant was well run and a content crew. They trusted their captain to lead them into battles and get them out alive. Shran lost one ship in his life and never intended to lose another.

"Sir, I have a visual on the Nausicaan ships," said his helm officer.

"Put them on the screen," he said.

It was eight ships. The Nausicaans were tough, even dangerous, especially in one on one battle, but they were not the best tacticians in ship battles. They tended to go straight at you and blast away.

"Comm, put me on ship to ship to all out ships," he ordered.

"Done, sir," replied the comm officer.

"This is captain Shran. Let's surround these Nausicaans ships. Hit them and veer off. Hit and veer off. Well, wear them down then two what's left of their ships to the nearest Starbase," he ordered. "Captain Ying, take the lead."

"Yes, sir," Ying's voice came over the comm.

He motioned the comm officer to kill the ship to ship then he looked at his XO.

"Mr. Mayweather, let's try those new torpedoes that I heard so much about," said Shran.

Mayweather grinned then said, "Aye, aye, sir."

Shran leaned back in his chair acting as if they were merely running a drill and not going into battle. This was his way of letting his crew know that he didn't fear the Nausicaans. This was merely going to be a moping up and nothing more.

STSTST

Tavon entered the office of Admiral Chulin. The admiral waited for him behind a large black desk. He motioned Tavon to sit, which he did in the lone chair in front of the desk. Tavon waited for Chulin to speak. Chulin looked over some information on a PADD. He then sighed and sat back.

"I am sorry for the death of your two sons. I heard they both died valiantly," said Chulin.

"They gave their lives for the Empire," was all that Tavon said. He was bitter at the death of his sons. One was on a ship destroyed by the Paladin and the other was destroyed on a ship led by the Columbia.

"Is the new spy network setup?" asked Chulin.

"It is. Long term, deep cover spies are in place. They have all been given protocols to how to communicate with the Empire," said Tavon.

"Good, very good. You are a great spymaster," stated Chulin. "And Tala? Have you found her?"

"I am afraid she is lost. My calculations are that she is either dead or hiding among the Vulcans as one of them," said Tavon. He knew where Tala was and what she was up to and had decided to let her have her life. He feared for the Empire right now, so it was better if his daughters were safe.

"Too bad. She was special," said Chulin.

"Yes, she was," agreed Tavon.

"I am in charge of the fleet and war now, which means I have made an important decision. We are going to pull our fleet back. We are giving up on destroying the coalition and focusing on Vulcan. In six weeks we intend on a massive invasion of Vulcan space. We intend on taking Vulcan and in the end forcing re-unification of our people. The Praetor wants this, the senate wants this, and the people want this. This war will not be a waste if we gain Vulcan," explained Chulin.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Tavon.

"Within three weeks I want you and your agents to start causing chaos on Vulcan. Terrorist acts, bombings, assassinations. I want the planet weakened before we even get there," said Chulin.

"Three weeks. I see," sighed Tavon.

"You can't handle this?" asked Chulin.

"No. I can handle it. I will handle it. Admiral, I will give you chaos," smiled Tavon.

Chulin laughed then said, "That is what I wanted to hear."

STSTST

Phlox carefully examined T'Pol. He had commandeered the kitchen as he always did. Trip's mother was there and Trip, but no one else. Trip watched as Phlox ran a scanner over her belly. His face broke out in a huge smile.

"The baby is fine," he announced.

"Boy or girl?" asked Trip.

"Adun, Vulcan tradition is to wait until birth to know the gender," stated T'Pol.

"I'm not Vulcan," said Trip with a teasing smile.

"I am. We shall wait," said T'Pol.

Phlox put away his tools in his medkit then looked at T'Pol, Trip, and his mother. He smiled again.

"All is going according to plan. In four the baby will be fully formed and able to survive outside the womb, so we shall perform a C-section, as you Humans call it, and begin gene therapies and other treatments to make sure the Human parts of the baby will meld with the Vulcan parts," he explained. "That should take another month. I have doctors from Vulcan and Earth working with me."

"May I meet these doctors?" asked T'Pol.

"I shall bring them with me on my next visit," said Phlox.

"Thanks, doc, for everything you are doing," said Trip.

"Captain Tucker, besides being your family doctor, I am a friend. It is my pleasure," said Phlox.

"Still, thanks," said Trip.

"You are welcome," smiled Phlox.

STSTST

Trip and Archer returned to Starfleet Headquarters. It was time to get back to war, including giving Trip his next assignment. Archer told him to report to his office for breakfast once they landed in San Francisco. After that Trip grabbed a room at the Officers Club to stay at then called The Detailers office to check on his ship's rotation. He knew Lal was still his Chief Engineer, so he contacted her to check on the status of the Paladin. According to her it was in the best shape it had been in since it left spacedock the first time. With that news Trip sought out dinner at the Officers Mess then turned in early.

At 8 in the morning Trip arrived at Archer's office. Now that he was the Chief of Operations Archer had a large office. It was large enough for a conference table that sat ten. On the conference table was a spread of bagels, cream cheese, lox, tomatoes, capers, butter, jam, coffee and tea. Lt. Commander Shah escorted Trip into the office. Jon was on the comm, so Trip poured himself a cup of coffee and made a bagel with cream cheese and lox then he sat down at the conference table. Next to arrive Captain Erika Hernandez. She saw Trip and smiled. Trip noticed a scar on her face that wasn't there before.

"Trip, good to see you," said Erika.

"Good to see you, too," he said then motioned to the food. "Jon set out a spread for us. It must be a suicide mission."

Erika laughed then got herself some coffee and a bagel with butter and strawberry jam. She sat down, also. Next to come was Shran. He forced Trip out of his skin for a hug.

"I've missed you, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"You look good in a Star Fleet uniform, Shran," grinned Trip.

"It's grown on me," he smiled then sat down.

Jon finished his comm then joined them after grabbing some coffee. He looked at his offices and nodded.

"Why waste time?" he said. "Trip, you are going to lead a large task force with Erika as your number two and Shran as your number three. We are thinking forty to fifty ships. It's called Task Force Vulcan. Intel has tracked Romulan fleet movements. They are falling back and we believe that they are falling back in order to attack Vulcan. Vulcan's fleet is depleted, down to thirty ships and we already for twenty-five ships at Starbase V. Our hope is that Task Force Vulcan, plus the ships that are there can push back the Romulan attack."

"The Romulans will have close to three hundred ships," said Erika.

"I know, Erika. While you set up defenses and ready for an attack, I intend on taking another Task Force, Task Force Endgame, and attacking the Romulans starbases, stardocks, and ships along the combat zone between Coalition space and Romulan space. My Task Force will compromise another ninety ships and hit, hit hard and fast, then head to Vulcan to support you," explained Archer. He looked at his office then asked, "What do you think?"

"One way or another the war will be over," replied Trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Fleet Captain Tucker, his XO Commander Morris Clancy, Captain Erika Hernandez, and Captain Shran stood in the Paladin's Situation Room. The Situation Room was off the Bridge. It was meant for tactical planning as well as it could be used during battles as a command and control for the Task Force, though Trip preferred to be seated in his center chair. The Ships that comprised Task Force Vulcan were traveling at warp two, based on the ability of the lower end ships, towards Vulcan.

"Starbase Vulcan, or Starbase V, will be out first stop in order to pick up 10, 000 MACOs who will be deployed at Earth's Embassy and offered to Vulcan Defense as troops to help with their land defenses," stated Clancy. "It appears that there is a fear on Vulcan of land invasion, which will be a first by the Romulans, who so far have been inclined to destroy and not conquer."

"Erika, I want you to develop a ongoing twenty-four seven CAP of Vulcan. Also, schedule scouts ships to set up a perimeter buoys so we know when the Romulans of coming. Use our fastest scout ships, including the ones that Vulcan let us use. We will probably be outnumbered and can use the advance time to prepare defenses," stated Trip.

"I'll have a schedule set by the time we are there. Do you want the Paladin involved at all since you are the fastest ship we got?" she asked.

"No. I want the Paladin kept close to Vulcan. We are also the biggest gun we got," he said then looked at Shran.

"Shran, battle strategies. I want you to come up with them. I know your mind is just teeming with ideas on how to beat the Romulans. I want to hear them and I want both conservative ideas and out of the box ideas," grinned Trip.

"Fleet Captain Pinksin, I shall dazzle you with my ideas," Shran smiled.

"Once you have some ideas, I want you to share them with Erika before me. You two butt heads and improve them before I see them. This is going to be a helluva battle, so I want us to have some advantages," Trip stated.

"Sounds like fun," said Shran.

Erika rolled her eyes.

Clancy brought up a three D image of Vulcan. Trip stared at it for a few minutes.

"It looks like the last fight of this war is going to be in Vulcan space. We win here and we win and this damned war is over," said Trip. "I have no intention of loosing cuz' I've had enough of fighting and death. How about you two?"

"I miss my wife and daughter," said Shran.

"Jon is an admiral. I have to catch up with him, Trip," grinned Erika. "I took a downgrade from commodore back to captain to be part of this task Force. Since you're the commander of this Task Force you had to be the ranking officer."

"Hell, Erika, you'll be a rear admiral once this war is over. Of course, Jon will probably be Fleet Admiral," Trip smiled.

"And what about you?" asked Erika.

"I just want to be a father and husband. Part of me wouldn't mind being an engineer again," smiled Trip. "I kind of miss the Engine room, even the mess it made of my uniform."

The comm buzzed. Commander Clancy pressed the button to answer.

"Clancy," he said.

"Chef wanted me to tell the captain that dinner will be ready in half an hour," said the comm officer.

Trip grinned, "Tell him that we are on our way to the Captain's Mess."

"Yes, sir," said the comm officer.

"Captains, commander, let go have some dinner," Trip said.

STSTST

Archer sat in his office reviewing the ships assigned to him for Task Force Endgame. He smiled when he saw that the Reliant with Captain Malcolm Reed. He heard some grumbling that Reed had married a Andorian National, who served on his ship. He arranged for any charges to be stalled until after the Task Force's work was done and then had Lt. Erib Reed transferred to the Defiant. Archer smiled. Erib Reed. He was more than happy to interfere for his old Tactical Officer. Once the coming battles were over, he'd make sure that Malcolm was slapped on his wrist for his getting married and nothing more.

There was a buzz at his comm. He answered it.

"Archer," he answered.

"Jonathan," it was Fleet Admiral Morse, "how is the Task Force coming."

"I'm reviewing the ships under my command. I've chosen the Essex has my flag ship. It's a upgraded Daedalus Class ship that can attain warp six and has been stuffed full of armaments," smiled Archer.

"Who is the Captain?" she asked.

"Captain Pietr Chekov," he answered. "I'll be having a meeting with him this afternoon to discuss matters."

"Remember, Jon, he's used to being charge of his own ship. Having an admiral onboard makes you a pain in his ass," she said.

"I know," grinned Archer. "I intend to spend most of my time in the Situation Room running things and letting him deal with the running of the ship."

"Once a captain always a captain," Morse said.

"I'll behave," chuckled Archer.

STSTST

Dinner was steak, baked potatoes, creamed spinach with pecan pie for dessert. Trip ate it feeling guilty knowing that T'Pol would have his hide for eating such a meal. She expected him to cut down on red meat and calories, but this was a special occasion. And the chef grilled a prefect steak and made an excellent pecan pie. The steward took away the dinner plates.

"Sir, coffee or a glass of port with your dessert?" he asked Trip.

"I'll have coffee and a glass of port. Hell, might as well splurge a little," smiled Trip. "Plus, make sure my piece of pie and on the large side."

Trip then looked at his guests.

"Coffee and port for everyone?" he asked.

Everyone agreed with him.

"Coffee and port for everyone with their pie," said Trip.

The steward left to get drinks and pie.

"Trip, how's T'Pol?" asked Erica.

"Pregnant and pretending not to be worried that I'm off to Vulcan to fight a war. She feels it is her duty to be at my side, but I don't think having a pregnant wife on the Bridge while we fight a war is a good idea," he grinned.

"Wives are meant to worry, even Vulcan wives," said Shran.

Hernandez glared at Shran then said, "And what are husbands meant to do?"

"Screw up," grinned Shran. Trip, Shran and Erica laughed.

Commander Morris looked down at the table. He knew that Shran and Hernandez had long term friendships with Captain Tucker, but he didn't. He'd never met the captain's wife, so he felt uneasy listening to personal conversation. Trip looked over at his XO. He could tell that he felt uncomfortable.

"Once this is over you are having dinner with T'Pol and I, Clancy," said Trip. "It's about time you meet the family."

"I'd like to meet your wife, sir," said Morris. "She has a remarkable reputation as a first officer."

"Yeah, she was a helluva XO," grinned Trip.

"Yes, she used to brow beat you whenever you disagreed with her," laughed Shran.

"Everyone knew that they were having a relationship but we were supposed to pretend otherwise, so that they didn't get into trouble," added Erica.

"Hey, bureaucracies thrive on deniability," said Trip. "Anyways, I don't think Vulcan would have liked the idea of Starfleet Command telling a Vulcan what to do. Vulcans are stubborn. I know this better than most Humans."

"I got to tell you something, Trip, and that is when you were first given the Paladin and so much responsibility I was doubtful about you handling it. I was wrong. You have been a brilliant captain and commander," Erica stated. "I'm glad to be part of this Task Force."

Trip tried not to blush. The steward entered with a cart that had coffee, port, and pie on it. He served everyone quickly and then left. Shran tasted the port.

"Hmm, it is sweet like a dessert. Where can I get a bottle of this?" he asked.

"I'll get you a bottle before you leave," said Trip then he raised his port glass in a toast.

"Captains, commander, To victory," he toasted.

"Victory," they responded in unison raising their glasses then everyone sipped their port except Shran, who downed his drink.

"Let's end this damned war already," added Erica.

STSTST

T'Pol waddle from the living room to the kitchen. She developed the habit of rubbing her belly when she walked. It was as if she was calming the child inside of her. When she got into the kitchen Charles Tucker was standing in front of an open refrigerator trying to decide on a late afternoon snack. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was T'Pol.

"I'm trying to decide between cold fried chicken and fruit salad," he said to her.

T'Pol poured water into a tea pot and placed it on the stove. She noted that Trip's parents preferred to cook in an old fashion way.

"Fruit salad is better for you," she noted.

"It is," he sighed and took out the fruit salad.

T'Pol sat at the kitchen table. Charles got two bowls and two forks along with the fruti salad and placed it on the kitchen table. He sat down joining T'Pol.

"Your forehead is scrunched up. You have a problem," he said.

"Dr. Phlox has told me that I might start craving some meat soon," she said. "Vulcans are vegetarians. We do not eat meat."

"But your baby is half Trip and we both know that he eats meat," smiled Charles.

"He does," she replied.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I am not sure," she said.

"Well, you know that my wife would do anything for you, right?" he said. "If you need to eat meat, she'll make you whatever you need. If you want to fight the urge and stay a vegetarian than she'll help you with that."

"I must thank you and Mrs. Tucker for that you have done," said T'Pol.

"She has a name T'Pol. You can use it. We are all family now," he said.

"Ellen and you are my family now," she nodded.

"That's right," he smiled as he served them both fruit salad.

The tea pot began to whistle. T'Pol got up and poured herself a cup of fresh mint tea with a dollop of honey then she returned to the table. Charles stuck a fork in a piece of watermelon and ate it.

"The fried chicken tastes better," he moaned.

"But it is not better for you, Charles. I must keep my child's grandfather healthy," T'Pol said.

Charles grinned and ate some of his fruit salad.

STSTST

Trip had hoped to join T'Pol in her white room when he mediated before bed, but she must not have been mediating at that time. The longer the distance between their connection was strained, so that they could communicate only when both concentrated on it, though he knew that she felt strong emotions for him unless he blocked them. They were now two days from Vulcan. Soon, the beginning of the end would start.

Since insomnia plagued him, he decided to take a walk to the gym to get some exercise in while he had a chance. He now understood why Jon made sure to exercise. As the captain of a ship if you did find the time to exercise, you just didn't do it. Entering the gym, he saw Lt. Commander Huntley, his Security Chief, and Skann practicing Vulcan marital arts. It appeared that Skann had just thrown the young man to the mat.

"Balance. You must maintain balance. Balance of mind, balance of body, and balance of attack," said Skann.

"He looks pretty well balanced on the mat," quipped Trip.

Skann looked over at Trip and nodded.

"He is learning quickly," said Skann then paused, "for a human."

"Skann, you know I hate it when you say that," said Huntley as he stood up.

"But it is true," Skann noted.

Having come to learn more about Vulcans that he'd ever thought he would, Trip knew that Skann was joking with Huntley. _Their humor is as dry as their desert,_ he thought.

Huntley turned towards Trip and came to attention. The younger man was in awe of Trip.

"Trey, it's the gym," said Trip. "You don't have to come to attention."

"Yes, sir," Huntley replied.

"So, Skann, how is he coming in Vulcan marital arts?" asked Trip.

"I must admit that in terms of belts I would place him at brown belt," said Skann.

"Not bad, Trey," said Trip.

The younger man blushed. Trip laughed.

"I'm going to use the treadmill," he said. "Carry on with your hip tossing and kicking."

"It is more than that, Captain," said Skann.

"I have no doubt," smiled Trip, as he walked over to an unused treadmill.

He set the parameters for a light jog then got on the treadmill and started his run. In two days he'll be on Vulcan. Besides preparing for battle, he had to deal with politics and family politics. The Pid'kom was going to be installed and he was going to be on display. Yeah, this was going to be fun. _I wish you were here, darling,_ he thought.

Then there was the battle to come. Trip's legs kept pumping as he thought of battle. He'd seen too much death, witnessed too many hurt and maimed for two lifetimes. When this was over, he wanted to be with his family and build star ships that were meant to explore not war. _If this war was going to end, then let's end it in Vulcan space_ , he thought. _Let's finally have some peace._


	5. Chapter 5

Trip fell asleep and found himself in T'Pol's white room. Trip noticed that he was dressed in all white, which amused him. _She takes her white room seriously,_ he thought. She was dressed in a white robe, pregnant, and meditating in front of a candle. He stared at her for a few moments then he spoke up.

"Hey, darlin'," he said.

T'Pol opened her eyes and appeared to smile at him. Trip broke into a big smile. When he first learned of their bond he was intimidated by it, but now he cherished it. He got to see his wife even when he was lightyears away.

"Adun, it's good to see you," she greeted him. "I was hoping that you would appear in my white room."

"How's the peanut doing?" he asked about the baby.

"Phlox is worried about the last three months of our child's growth in my womb," she told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"He fears that our child's system will have to chose between Human characteristics and Vulcan characteristics. A Vulcan immune system would be better than Human immune system would be one example. But the body will not necessarily chose what is best for it," she pointed out.

"So, what's his solution?" Trip asked.

"That our child be removed from me in two weeks and placed in an artificial womb where he and two other expert doctors can help our child's system chose the best characteristics that will allow them to best survive," she explained.

"DNA and gene manipulation," Trip said to himself. "Sounds like eugenics to me, darlin'. Humans have a problem with eugenics."

"It is not eugenics, adun. It is helping our child's body choose what will give it the best chance of survival," she corrected him.

"Darlin', how do you feel about this?" he asked.

"I trust Dr. Phlox. He wishes nothing but success for us. He says he can't wait to be an uncle," said T'Pol.

"Damn, darlin', I wish I was there," he sighed.

"You are where you need to be, Trip," she replied. "Once our child is born, we will be traveling to Vulcan in order to have our child accepted by the clan. I want his or hers existence noted and accepted by Vulcan."

"We'll accept them. Isn't that enough?" Trip asked

"Of course, we will," T'Pol said. "Trip, I come from an important maat. Family is very important o Vulcans."

"I understand, T'Pol," Trip sighed. "Can you have Phlox contact me so he can explain everything to me?" he asked.

"Of course, I can. He already is committed to transferring to Vulcan when I travel home," she said. "Phlox truly wants the best for us."

"I know, darlin', but call it the engineer in me. I want to know about this artificial womb and how it works," he told her.

"I understand," she replied.

Before he could say anything else, he heard his comm going off in his quarters. He had to return to consciousness. T'Pol could see this and nodded her head. She faded out and Trip woke up. He was still wearing his uniform. Slapping the comm near his bunk, he growled, "Tucker."

"Captain, Captains Shran and Hernandez wish to set up a meeting with you to discuss tactics," Comm officer Ensign Holt informed him.

"Tell Commander Clancy to make arrangements. I'm going to shower and...," he paused to look at the chronometer. It was five in the morning. "After I shower I'm grabbing breakfast. Have Commander Clancy join me."

"Yes, sir," she said then the comm ended.

"An artificial womb," he sighed to himself. "Why can't life be simple?"

STSTST

Clancy entered the Captain's Mess to see his captain chowing down on a stack of pancakes along with sausages. The steward looked at him as he sat down.

"I'll have the same," he said.

"Good choice, Morris," Trip mumbled.

Clancy was thrown off a little. He wasn't used to Captain Tucker using his name. It was either XO or Clancy.

"Captains Shran and Hernandez will be docking with us at after lunch. Captain Shran told me to warn you to be dazzled by his tactical brilliance," Clancy told him.

Trip laughed then continued to eat. Taking a sip of coffee to clean his palette, he looked over as the steward now served Commander Clancy.

'You can go now, Steward. I'll call if we need you," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," the steward said then left the mess.

"So, Morris, I've never asked you but do you have a significant other?" he asked his XO.

"No, sir. I've been career driven the past few years," he said.

"Call me Trip. My friends call me that and you've been my XO long enough to be considered a friend," Trip told him.

"Trip," Clancy tried the name out.

"Well, don't wait too long, Morris. Having someone to share the burdens of command can be a blessing," Trip said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Clancy said then tried his pancakes after he smothered then in syrup.

"Good, huh?" asked Trip.

"Hmm," Clancy nodded yes as he chewed his food.

"When you get a ship of your own, and you will, I'll have to give you chef as a present," smiled Trip.

"What will you do for a chef?" asked Clancy.

"I have no idea if I'm going to stay a captain on a ship after this war. I think I've seen enough action," said Trip.

"It will be a lose to the service, Trip," said Clancy. "You're the best damned captain I've ever served with."

Trip blushed then laughed, "Morris, now I definitely have to give you chef when you get a ship of your own."

"I didn't compliment you, sir, to... you know...," he paused.

"Shine my apple," chuckled Trip. "I know that. That's why I like you, Morris. So, what should chef prepare for dinner. I have a feeling we'll be hungry after listening to Shran and Hernandez on tactics."

"Lasagna," Clancy answered.

"Veggie?"

"No. Meat, preferably with sausage and meat sauce," said Clancy.

"There's another reason I like you. Once I get to Vulcan I have a feeling I won't be eating much meat," sighed Trip. "The downside of marrying a Vulcan."

"You can always go to the Earth Compound for a proper lunch," said Clancy.

"And to bask in proper gravity," smiled Trip. "I never do get used to Vulcan's gravity and temperature."

"Sounds like you expect to spend some time after the war on Vulcan," said Clancy.

"I got a feeling I will be," smiled Trip. "Just got a feeling."

STSTST

Admiral Archer stepped on the Bridge of the Essex after a tour by Lt. Commander Hurst, the XO of the Essex. Captain Chekov was seated in his chair reading a report. He looked up saw the admiral then stood up to greet him.

"Admiral Archer, it's an honor to have you on board," he said.

"You don't have to lie, Captain," chuckled Archer. "I know how big a pain in the ass it is to have a superior officer on your ship."

"This is your task force, sir," said Chekov.

"Call me Jon," said Archer trying to make the younger man feel comfortable with him.

"Call me Pete," said Chekov.

"I see you had another chair placed beside yours for me," said Archer.

"I thought it best. I don't think it's a good idea to let an admiral stand for the whole trip," said Chekov.

"Where's the Situation Room?" Archer asked, since that was going to be his domain.

"I had it enlarged and upgraded, sir,' said Chekov.

"Jon," smiled Archer. " Show me the way, Captain. It is your ship."

Chekov escorted Archer to the back of the Bridge and the doors opened to a large Situation Room. It was large enough to fit seven comfortably and good to his word Chekov had the latest holographic tech installed. Archer smiled.

"My adjunct is going to love this," said Archer.

"I hope Lt. Commander Shah isn't disappointed that he has to share a cabin," said Chekov.

"He understands," said Archer. "Mo doesn't complain."

"And you, sir, are yours quarters fine?" Chekov asked.

"Perfectly fine. To be honest I'll probably spend more time in here than anywhere else," said Archer. "Maybe I should have a cot brought in?"

"Ask and you shall receive," said Chekov.

"So, what time is dinner and what are we having?" asked Archer.

"I heard that you are a meat and potatoes eater, so we are have steak, baked potatoes, and creamed spinach with Boston Cream Pie for dessert," said Chekov. "The Boston Cream pie is my weak spot."

"Trip Tucker loved desserts. There is nothing wrong with that," smiled Archer.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," said Chekov saying his name as if he was speaking of someone he idolized.

"You an admirer?" asked Archer.

"Yes, I am," said Chekov. "I've studied him."

"Trip would love to hear that," chuckled Archer.

Archer was a legend, he knew it, but Trip had become everyone's most admired captain. They would both end up in history books, though more than likely Archer would be better known and spoken about more, but warriors for generations to come will read about Trip and admire him. Archer wondered if he was just a little bit jealous of his old friend.

"Maybe someday after this war I'll invite you to have lunch with Trip and I," said Archer.

"That would be a great honor, sir," said Chekov.

"Of course, you'll pick up the bill," smiled Archer.

"Gladly," nodded Chekov.

STSTST

"Our greatest advantage over Romulan ships is speed. Their top speed is warp 4, warp 5 if they push their engines beyond safety protocols. Their shields are strong, repulsor weapons are devastating, but we have speed, especially if the Vulcans agree with this. We set up squadrons consisting of five ships, all ships capable of warp five or warp six, and we hit and run," Shran explained.

Trip sat in the Situation Room looking at the holographic presentation that Hernandez and Shran put together.

"We drop out of warp, hit them, and then emergency warp out of their," Shran said.

"When do we do this?" asked Trip.

"Once we know they are on the move, Trip," answered Hernandez.

"We are putting up sensor buoys once we are there. Once we know that the Romulan fleet is on the way, we take it to them, so that by the time they get to Vulcan they are weakened," smiled Shran.

"How many squadrons?" asked Trip.

"Ten or fifteen," answered Hernandez.

"Who'd be in charge of the squadrons?" Trip asked.

Shran and Hernandez stared at each other. Both of them wanted the job. Trip grinned. Hernandez looked at him.

"It's up to you, Trip," she said coldly.

"Couldn't agree between the two of you, huh?" he chuckled.

"We... what do you Human says .. butted heads," said Shran.

"He's stubborn," said Hernandez.

"And you are not, Captain?" growled Shran.

"You have to decide, Trip," Hernandez stated.

Trip nodded his head then reviewed the plan in his head. Hernandez was the more cautious of the two. Shran wasn't reckless, but he was a risk taker. It was a good plan.

"Shran, I need most of those ships to make it back for the final battle," said Trip.

"Are you saying that I'm in charge of the squadrons?" asked Shran.

"Yup," nodded Trip, who then looked at Hernandez. "Now I need you to help me come up with a defense of Vulcan. We are not going to lose this battle."

"I have no intention of losing," snapped Hernandez. Her disappointed was apparent on her face.

"Erica, we do this and you'll be Admiral Hernandez," smiled Trip. "Believe me they will promote you over me. I pissed a lot of people off with my relationship with T'Pol."

"Trip, you have no idea who you've become, do you?" said Hernandez.

Trip shrugged.

"Pinkskin, you are becoming my favorite Human. If I have a son I might have to call him Charles," smiled Shran.

"I'd like that," smiled Trip. "You two hungry?"

"I could eat," said Hernandez.

"I've grown used to Human food," added Shran.

"We are having lasagna," said Trip. "Let's eat."

STSTST

It took a week for Tavon to convince those who held power over him, but he finally succeeded. He smuggled himself onto Vulcan. Unlike most of the men and women he'd set to Vulcan to blend in and prepare to perform terrorist acts, Tavon was headed to the Vulcan Forge to seek out the Syrrannite temple. He knew that Syrrannites sought to live by the the Kir'Shara, Surak's original text. His logic was one of survival. If his brethren succeeded then he'd be able to hand over the Syrrannites, a potential resistance movement, but if his brethren failed, he'd be alive and unnoticed as part of a movement that most Vulcans knew to be peaceful.

Before heading off to the temple, he'd check with some of his more important plants on Vulcan making sure they were ready to cause chaos. He knew that the chances of Romulan success was lessened now that Starfleet and the remains of the Vulcan fleet were going to work together to protect Vulcan. Tavon argued that they should retreat back into Romulan territory, learn from their mistakes, and plan a second invasion based on what they had learned. He was overruled, even scoffed at. It was at that moment that he decided it was time to look out for his own survival. As the head of the Tal Shiar, he'd be expected to commit suicide with the failure of this campaign. Admirals will also be expected to commit suicide. He was going to kill himself because of others incompetence. No, like his daughter Tala it was better to live in exile as someone else then die for a lost cause.

"Tavon," a voice said to him.

Tavon was in a dark alley waiting for his contact.

"Call me Surret. And you are?" Tavon asked.

"Keval." he answered.

"No. Your Vulcan name," insisted Tavon.

"Tuvek," he answered.

"Well, Tuvek, take me to the safe house. I'm hungry and thirsty and have much work to do before I head off to the Vulcan Forge," said Tavon.

"Sir, sir," replied Keval.

Tavon rolled his eyes. He expected that Keval would not last too much longer on Vulcan.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip got out of his bunk and started stretching his aching back. Whatever operation they had done on his back never restored it back to normal. Too many mornings he woke up in pain and went to sleep in pain. If he was smart he'd do the Vulcan yoga that T'Pol told him to do because it worked best at keeping the pain away, but a pain killer would be quicker and he had a great deal to do today. Checking his quarters chronometer, he saw it was 5 AM ship time, 8 AM in Vulcan. They would be arriving at Space Station V in five hours. The Paladin along with three escort ships would continue on to Vulcan where his work as diplomat more than captain would be tested. Besides meeting with T'Pau and her councilors he'd also would be meeting with Lady T'Lau and representatives of T'Pol's maat. Though he was accepted by many Vulcans, such as Soval, Solkar, Solaris, and Skann, many more Vuclans looked at him only as komihn, human, or K'shatrisu, a foreigner. He didn't feel like a foreigner but he guessed he was.

Trip walked over to the small desk in kept in his quarters and sat down with a groan of discomfort escaping his mouth. He commed the kitchen and the chef answered.

"Yes, sir," chef said.

"Chef, I'm be coming in for breakfast in an hour. I want steak and scrambled eggs, hash browns, tolik juice, and lots of coffee," Trip placed his order.

"Big day, sir?" asked Chef.

"One of many coming. See you soon," he said and commed out.

Next, Trip went into his bathroom, found the small bottle of pain killers the doctor gave him, took out two pills, popped them in his mouth then cupped his hand under running water and swallowed the pills. With that done, he undressed and stepped under the shower. Setting it water instead of sonic shower, he took a long hot shower knowing he was abusing the privileges of command. The Paladin was nearing the end of long journey which meant water was not to be overused. Task Force Vulcan had so far picked up the marines, made two emergency stops to deal with Nausicaan raiders, and kept the Task Force whole and in top form. Now it was time to ready for a fight for Vulcan with the Romulans. And to end this damned war.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off then walked into his living area and chose a uniform for the day. The pain killers were already starting to work as his back loosened up a bit. The hot water helped. When the war was over he was going to ask Pholox if there was anything he could do to repair his back any further. It wasn't that he minded the pain, but the if he ever returned to Engineering he'd have a difficult time crawling under cooling unit and in Jefferies tubes. Finishing up dressing, Trip checked the time. It was was time for breakfast then off to the Bridge.

STSTSTST

Archer finished up a long fourteen hour tour of planning in the Essex's Warroom. He'd drunk more than one pot of coffee all by himself and argued over and over with Shah and Checkov over the battle plans until he started to believe his plan would actually work. Speed and boldness were the keys to his plan. Now all he wanted was a roast beef sandwich with Swiss cheese and hoarshradish sauce on rye bread, a beer, and then some sleep. He looked over at the haggard faces of Shah and Checkov.

"Okay, Pete, Omar, let's got to the Mess and get some food and a beer then a few hours of sleep. I want a sandwich," he smiled.

"Sir, that sounds great," said Checkov.

"Roast beef?" grinned Shah.

"You know me too well, Omar," smiled Archer.

"I like being your adjunct, sir," said Shah. "It's an honor."

Archer almost felt like blushing over the comment. Although he was used to many things, hero worship wasn't one of them, but he had to live with being a living legend.

"What kind of beer do you have on this tub?" Archer asked Checkov.

"We picked up some beer on Risa that I swear was the best I'd ever had. I keep a couple of cases of it in storage. Captain's priveldge," said Checkov.

"I look forward to sampling it," replied Archer.

They three officers exited the Warroom. They lowered lights of the Warroom were in stark contrast to the Bridge. All three of them were almost blinded by the lights on the Bridge. Trying not to be noticed they headed for the turbolift and the Mess.

STSTST

Malcolm sat in his command chair on the Bridge of the Reliant. Besides being part of Task Force Vulcan, Trip had arranged for Erib to be part of his crew. He told his old friend that he had no problem making enemies for the sake of love. Once they were on Vulcan, Trip demanded an introduction to Malcolm's wife and a chance to buy them a celebration dinner. Malcolm found out that Admiral Archer supported Trip in his defense of Malcolm.

The rumors were that Archer wanted to turn this Coalition into something greater and more permanent. Archer always was a bit of a visionary. Malcolm turned his head and looked in the direction of the Security Station where his wife sat. She looked bored. He knew that she preferred to be off the Bridge training or readying for action, but he wanted her to get used to giving orders instead of running towards the action. She was too important for him to want her to be reckless.

"Commander," his XO pulled his attention away from his wife.

He looked at Lt. Commander Setu Sen. This was Sen's first XO gig.

"Yes, XO," he said.

"We will be at Space Station V in four hours," he said. "I received a comm from the Paladin. Captain Tucker wants us to be the lead ship in the escort that travels with the Paladin to Vulcan. We are to pick the other two ship."

"The Patton and the Singh. Let their captains know the situation. They should stay close to us, so we can easily pull out of the Task Force to escort the Paladin," Malcolm ordered.

"I'll le them know," said Sen.

Malcolm leaned back in his chair and smiled. He wondered if Vulcan had any good human restaurants. The thought of celebrating his marriage with vegetables didn't appeal to him.

STSTSTST

The Reliant, Singh, and Patton took up escort position with the Paladin. Sitting in his command chair, Trip had the three commanders of the escort ships on the screen. Malcolm looked calm, even amused, while Commander Anna Asan of the Singh appeared nervous speaking to Trip, and Commander Allan Monday of the Patton appeared awed.

"Once we arrive at Vulcan, my Xo will arrange for shore leave for your crews with the Vulcan Government. The Earth Compound has human friendly restaurants, a pool, and even a pub in case your crew is intimidated by Vulcan," Trip told them.

"We are talking Cinderella Liberty and not a few days off, right, Captain?" smirked Malcolm.

"From six am to midnight," smirked Trip. "Sounds like a good idea, Commander Reed."

"You're welcome, sir," grinned Malcolm.

"Well, Commanders Asan and Monday, whatever orders I have will come through Commander Reed," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," the female Asan and male Monday said in unison.

Trip nodded towards them then looked at his communication officer and gave him the signal to cut off Asan and Monday. The two commanders disappeared and Malcolm's image took over the whole screen.

"Malcolm, once I get a lot of government and other stuff done, I'll be in touch with you for dinner. I was thinking that we go to Officer's Club in the Earth Compound for our celebration," Trip told him.

"Erib and I look forward to it, Captain," said Malcolm.

Trip rolled his eyes at the use of his rank. When they got together he'd let Malcolm know how much he enjoyed having him call him captain.

"Okay, Malcolm. I'll be in touch. Tucker out," Trip said and the screen turned into an image of Vulcan.

"Okay, XO, let Master Chief Skann know that I will be beaming down to Shi'Kahr and the High Command Building in twenty minutes. I expect him to join me," said Trip.

"I'll let him know," said Clancy.

"Now I have to change into my Casual dress uniform and go play diplomat," sighed Trip.

He stood up and headed towards the turbolift. The marine guard at the turbolift came to attention as he approached then the pneumatic doors oened and Trip stepped onto the lift.

Skann was acting as Trip's escort for two reasons: one, he made for a good bodyguard, especially since he could read other Vulcans, and, two, he had become family to Trip and Trip trusted family. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Trip started down the hallway for his quarters to change his uniform. T'Pau wanted to speak to Trip about many things. The new Vulcan ambassador was a bit peeved with him that he had access to T'Pau and she didn't. Ambassador Wick wanted to be part of this meeting but Vulcan asked for Trip alone. The only reason he got away with bringing Skann was because he was Vulcan. Trip knew he should feel complimented about this invitation, but he'd rather the ambassador handle it and he handled defending the planet.

STSTSTSTST

Archer sat in the Warroom along with Shah watching his Task Force go through a series of exercises. He needed these ships to be coordinated and working in unison. Their actions needed to be planned and executed flawlessly then the ships needed to take off before a counter attack could occur. So far he wasn't satisfied with what he saw.

"Omar, comm the captains of the Athens, Katsu, Churchill, Jefferson, and Franks and tell them that their squads are sloppy and inefficient," growled Archer.

"Yes, sir," sighed Omar.

It was getting to the point all he did was comm criticisms to the ship commanders. Shah knew he must be hated by now.

"Also, I'm hungry. How about you, Omar?" asked Archer.

"I coud eat, Admiral," answered Omar.

"Have the kitchen send us up a couple of staks, baked potatoes, whatever vegetable, and a pot of good coffee because the coffee from the coffeemaker in the Warroom is horrible," Archer told him.

"Yes, sir," said Shah. Steak again with potatoes. Shah would die for a meal just with vegetables. His blood flow would also appreciate it. "I'll let the kitchen know."

"I want another run through in twenty minutes, Omar. Let them know," ordered Archer.

STSTSTSTST

Trip and Skann were escorted into the council chamber where T'Pau and three of her more important advisors waiting for them. Trip wanted to smile when he saw that one of the advisors was Solkar. He and Skann stopped in front of a large black marble table where T'pau and her advisors sat. They bowed slightly and waited for T'Pau to speak. Trip had forgotten how young the new leader of Vulcan was.

"Fleet Captain Tucker, we welcome you to Vulcan," she said.

"I am here to serve," he said.

He noticed by Solkar's reaction that he chose the right response. Glad to me here, ma'am would have been his old answer just to annoy them but T'Pol being in his life had changed him.

"Admiral Tuvik will be waiting for you after these meeting. You and he will be able to start discussion about the defense of Vulcan before Solkar takes you to the ancestral home of T'Klass for the two days for the installment of Lady T'Lau as Pid kom," said T'Pau.

"There is much work to do," stated Trip. Solkar nodded that he appreciated Trip's answer. Trip knew that T'Pau's personal opinion of humans was low, so he wanted to avoid saying anything that validated her opinion.

"Director Nivak of the V'Shar is here to update on the disposition of Romulans on Vulcan. Nivak, proceed," ordered T'Pau.

Trip settled into a relaxed standing position. Trip knew this was going to be more than a few minutes and then onto the next report. T'Pau was going to overload him with information to see how he assimilated it. She didn't know him well at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The T'Klaas ancestral home was in Gol, not far from the Kolinahr Academy, where he was one of the first great Kolinahr Masters. His mummified body was found in the T'Karath Sanctuary. As one of Surak's first and greatest students, he was accepted into Surak's maat, his extended clan. Because of the the installation of Lady T'Lau as Pid'Kom was considered an important event on Vulcan. The invitation list was extensive. Tonight certain guests of honor were to be introduced to Lady T'Lau, including Trip.

Even though it was night, the temperature was oppressive in Trip's opinion. He and Skann stood near the water fountain, so Trip could grab a drink of water when he needed. Solkar, Ston, Solaris, and Soval dressed in formal robes approached Trip and Skann, who were both dressed in casual dress uniforms. According to the Ambassador Wick, who wasn't invited to the event, Trip was being given a great honor with an invitation. She didn't realize he was considered a Vulcan citizen by the High Council.

"Live long and prosper," Solkar said as he gave Trip the taal.

"I live to serve," replied Trip with his own taal.

"In comparison to human soirees this must seem tame to you, Captain Tucker," said Soval.

"It's a bit on the mellow side," grinned Trip.

"Captain Tucker, it is a pleasure to have you here," said Solaris.

"Trip, I am glad you came. You will be staying with me at my home. I have rooms for you and Skann," said Solkar.

"Thank you," said Trip.

"I am honored," added Skann.

"It appears that you have embraced Starfleet, Skann," noted Ston.

"As Captain Tucker considers me part of his maat, I wear the uniform of Starfleet to honor him," replied Skann.

"Fascinating," said Solaris.

"Skann is not only an important part of my crew, but he is family," stated Trip.

Soval nodded then observed, "Captain Tucker, you have done nothing but surprise me over the years."

"I could say the same thing, Soval," smirked Trip.

Trip noticed a slight curl of the lips on Solkar's part. The older Vulcan appeared to embrace some of his emotions, which surprised Trip.

A young Vulcan woman wearing formal robes approached the group. She bowed to Solaris, Solkar, Soval, and Ston then looked at Trip and spoke, "Lady T'Lau would see you now."

"Okay," sighed Trip.

He was about to follow the young woman when Skann stopped him and handed up a cup of water. Trip drank the water down and smiled at his friend.

"Thank you, Skann," said Trip.

He handed Skann back the cup of water.

"I shall go with you," stated Solkar in a tone that the young woman could not argue with.

"Let's go," said Trip.

He and Solkar followed the young woman through the crowd of over a hundred until they reached a chair carved out of stone. Trip thought the chair looked like a throne. T'Lau was seated talking to T'Pau. The young woman brought them to the pair then left. Solkar and Trip nodded their heads in respect to the two women.

"Solkar, it is good to see you here," said T'Pau.

"I live to serve," Solkar replied.

"You are T'Pol's adun?" asked T'Lau.

Trip looked at the seated woman. She was about the same age as T'Pol, looked similar but not as attractive or sensual.

"I am Captain Charles Tucker III," he replied.

"You are the human that T'Pol married," T'Lau stated.

Trip stood there with an expressionless face and his hands behind his back. Skann mirrored him. Solkar looked at T'Lau with what Trip would call a look of exasperation, if he wasn't a Vulcan. T'Pau remained stoic as always.

"I have been told that T'Pol is pregnant. Will the hybrid live?" T'Lau asked.

"There are many physicians working to make sure that the child is born healthy and lives," Trip said in a calm voice, even though he felt like telling off the new Pid'kom.

"And the chances of success?" asked T'Lau.

"Eighty-nine point three percent," Trip made up the answer.

"Fascinating," said T'Lau.

There was silence for several moments as T'Lau contemplated the thought of a Human/Vulcan hybrid being part of her clan. She now stared at Trip for an uncomfortable amount of time until she finally spoke up.

"You are here to protect Vulcan?" she asked.

"I am here to serve," he answered.

T'Lau sat back in her throne chair and started to re-assess her opinion of Trip. T'Pau nodded her approval, as did Solkar.

"Please, return to the festivities. Many in the clan must want to meet you," T'Lau dismissed him.

Trip and Skann nodded then turned and left T'Lau to meet another member of clan. Once they were far enough away, Trip whispered to Skann, "What would happen if I told a Pid'kom off?"

"You would be ostracized from the clan," Skann answered.

"Damn close to getting ostracized," sighed Trip.

"You did well, Captain," Skann told him.

"Yeah, thanks," Trip said.

They walked back to the water fountain where Trip got himself another cup of water. Trip downed the cup of water then he saw Solkar coming towards them. Once he got to them, he nodded to Trip.

"You did remarkably well," said Solkar.

"You don't mind if I never give you my opinion of Lady T'Lau," Trip stated.

"I do not mind," Solkar said with a hint of humor. "Shall we leave the festivities and go to my home. I have cold drinks and food waiting for us. I even had an air conditioning unit place in your room so that you may sleep comfortably."

"You are becoming my second favorite member of this maat," smiled Trip. "T'Pol is number one."

Solkar nodded his approval of Trip's remark then he motioned with his hand towards where the vehicles were parked. Trip and Skann gratefully followed him.

DD

Admiral Archer sat in the War-room reviewing the statics of his squads efficiency on simulated attacks. Although his task force showed improvement, he wanted greater speed and accuracy. Warp in, take out engines and Bridges, and then warp out. Quick, clean, efficient hits. He'd needed his squads to do better.

Lt. Commander Shah entered the War-room. He looked tired.

"Sir, there is a comm from your wife," he told Archer.

"Please, have it put through into here," said Archer.

Shah exited the War-room. A few moments later one of the screen came on and the face of his wife. She was smiling.

"Hey, honey, is anything wrong?" asked Archer.

"No, Jon, no emergencies here," she said.

"Juliet is fine?" he asked just in case.

"Other than being a tired from playing soccer all day, she's fine," said Mary Ellen. "Don't you like hearing from you wife?"

Archer smiled then said, "I wish you were here in person."

"Me, too," she grinned. "I commend you to give you some important news."

"I could use some good news," he said.

"I said important news. If it is good or bad will be up to you," she said.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she told her husband.

Admiral Jonathan Archer sat with his mouth open for a moment then a big smile cracked his face. He was having another child. Two children. There was a time he thought he'd never have a child and now he was having a second one.

"Honey, there is the best news in the world. Now I'm really motivated to finish this war so I can come home," he said.

"I won't comment on how you are trying to finish the war," smirked Mary Ellen.

"You are the best wife in the world," said Archer.

"Jon, be careful and come home soon. Archer out," she said and the screen went blank.

Archer stood up. It was time to go to the Mess, get some food and grab a few drinks then a shower and some rest. There was nothing that was going to stop him and this task force from succeeding.

DD

Pholox looked at the test results. T'Pol along with both Charles and Ellen had moved to San Francisco. They rented a home not far from Starfleet Command and Starfleet Medical where the artificial womb was being prepared. Pholox was the doctor in charge of the team of doctors working on making sure that T'Pol had a success birth of her child. Dr. Yuris was part of the team.

"I am satisfied with all tests results," Pholox stated.

T'Pol, who was seated in a chair beside Ellen while Charles paced, raised an eyebrow.

"Merely satisfied?" she asked.

"I would like some of the results to be … better than adequate, but they are all with the parameters for what we are doing," said Pholox.

"Your child will thrive once we start choosing which heritage should dominate. Take the immune system for example. One would think Vulcans had a stronger and more durable immune system, but we do not," explained Yuris. "Humans can thrive in all climates and eating a multitude of different foods. Also, sexual the Human system is more flexible and less stringent than the Vulcan."

"I see," T'Pol said switching raised eyebrows. "When will we place my child in the artificial womb?"

"Three days," said Pholox.

Ellen reached over and gave T'Pol's hand a reassuring squeeze. There was a time that this would have bothered T'Pol. It would have been an intrusion, but now she felt the compassion and love that Ellen transmitted through her touch. Charles came up behind her and patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"And then we are talking two months in the artificial womb, correct?" asked T'Pol.

"As long as there are no complications then two months is all we need," stated Pholox.

"Excellent. I am hungry. I believe I have what humans call a craving," said T'Pol.

"What do you crave?" asked Yuris.

"Pecan pie," T'Pol replied.

A big grin dominated Pholox's face.

DD

Trip woke up in the morning and stretched his sore body. Most of yesterday he had spent at the installation of Lady T'Lau as Pid'kom. It was hot, long, and annoying. Between raised eyebrows appraising him and clan members questioning him about the war and his role in it, he was dying to get back to work.

The room in Solkar's home was cool. He had to thank him again for that. Of course, going well over two days in Vulcan gravity without leave was like playing a game of football against the best FSU had to offer without equipment. His body was sore and in need of gravity that was appropriate to Humans. He and Skann were leaving this morning in a hovercar. Skann was dropping him off at the Earth Compound before going to visit his relatives on Vulcan.

Of course at the compound the ambassador would be waiting for him to question him about the installation of the new Pid'kom of the T'Klass Clan. And then there was dealing with the Vulcan Admiral in charge of Vulcan defense. It was time to come up with a plan, as well as let them know what Shran and Erica came up with, which he wasn't sure what it was. There was a lot of work ahead of him, too much work, and he missed T'Pol.

Through their bond he knew she was worried. The time to transfer the baby was getting closer and closer. He wanted to be there with his wife and child, but that was impossible. Instead of worrying he had to believe that T'Pol would be able to handle everything without a problem and without needing him to make a decision. If she asked him to help with a decision at this moment, the chances were his reaction would be to blather. He was nervous for his wife and child and unable to think straight when it came to them. T'Pol had to think straight for both of them.

Trip got up and got dressed. Instead of a casual dress uniform he put on a BDU he brought with him. It was time to stop being a diplomat and time to start being a Starfleet captain. This war needed to come to an end. Oh, and he need to bring Malcolm and his new wife to dinner. Time was wasting.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambassador Lauren Wick and her three assistants along with Captain Hurst, who was in charge of the Earth Compound, Trip, Captain Shran, and Captain Hernandez sat in a conference along with Admiral Sarak and four other Vulcans from Vulcan Defense Force. They were there to discuss Starfleet's plan to protect Vulcan. Trip allowed Shran and Hernandez to detail the plan, while the Vulcans silently listened. During their presentation Trip noticed that Sarak kept an eye on him. Trip knew this meant Sarak wanted his input since he was in charge the Task Force and a Vulcan citizen.

When Shran and Hernandez finished, Wick took the opening to speak up.

"I believe this gives us a great opportunity to bring our two people closer," said Wick.

"That is the purview for diplomats not warriors. Unfortunately, we find ourselves in the role of warrior in the room," stated Sarak, who then looked at Trip. "How do you feel about this plan, Captain Tucker?"

"I approved it," Trip stated.

"It is a rather risk taking plan with the quick strikes and falling back on protecting Vulcan," remarked Sarak.

"I thought the Vulcan fleet could take up a more conservative defense of Vulcan, while the Starfleet Task Force attempted to damage the Romulans. Also, Admiral Archer will be hitting their retreating fleet, which we surmise they will be using to add to their invasion force of Vulcan. Archer's Task Force will try to outpace the Vulcan Fleet to Vulcan giving us an even greater presence," explained Trip.

Sarak nodded his head then spoke in Vulcan to his subordinate officers. For a few minutes they had a conversation then Sarak addressed the Starfleet contingent.

"It is an interesting plan. I would like to speak to Fleet Captain Tucker alone for a few minutes before I give it my approval," he said.

Ambassador Wick rolled her eyes then stated, "I believe I have greater authority than Captain Tucker."

"Not when it comes to matters of war, as well as personal matters of Vulcan. He is a citizen. You are not," stated Sarak.

"I think we can clear the room," stated Hurst.

Everyone rose from the table except Trip and Sarak. Shran caught Trip's eye and smirked then he followed Hernandez out of the room. Once everyone was gone except Sarak and Trip, Sarak spoke up.

"I am told that you a trustworthy. Soval said that you have shown great growth for a Human," he stated. "Your plan is thoughtful and has great possibilities. It gives the Starfleet Task Force more risks and greater chances of casualties than Vulcan forces. I want to integrate the Task Force and the Vulcan fleet. Equal risks."

"May I ask why?" Trip asked.

Sarak nodded then answered: "Vulcan is my planet and now yours. We must defend but Starfleet chooses to defend. I am showing my respect for their choice. Also, I believe in this coalition. I have been reading Surak, the unabridged Surak, and find myself agreeing more and more with IDIC philosophy. It has much to offer."

Trip felt as if he had just been complimented, but didn't know how to react. He decided agreement was the best way to go.

"I shall put Captain Hernandez in charge of integrating our fleets," stated Trip.

"And I shall place Rear Admiral Tavok in charge of integration," said Sarak.

"This is... satisfactory," said Trip.

"Yes, it is," nodded Sarak. "Shall we invite everyone back in and tell them about our agreement."

Trip nodded.

STSTSTST

As the Starfleet members and ambassador party got into their separate vehicles to return to the Earth Compound, Trip settled in next to Hernandez with Shran seated across from him. He exhaled a deep breath before speaking.

"You guys did great," he stated then looked at Hernandez. "Erica, get started with Tavok as soon as you can. I want our ships and their ships working with each other and running through simulations within twenty-four hours. Time is ticking."

"Consider it done, Trip," said Hernandez.

"I wish some Andorian ships were here for this," smiled Shran. "It is going to be a glorious battle."

"Well, don't be surprised if Admiral Archer's Task Force has a few Andorian ships in it," Trip told him. "I know Jon really wants to turn the coalition into more than just a coalition."

"He's a man of vision," stated Hernandez.

"Yeah, and married to my sister," sighed Trip. "You know he's going to make it tough for me to retire once this war is over. He's probably going to tell me he needs me to help him turn the coalition into some sort of far ranging treaty."

"You're a warrior and a spacefarer, Pinkskin. You would miss being on a ship," said Shran.

"I miss being an engineer," Trip corrected him.

"Engineer," chuckled Shran. "You are a captain of a ship."

"Well, I wouldn't mind being a simple engineer again," Trip told him.

"Trip, trust Jon. If he has a role for you, it will be one that you can not only handle but you might just enjoy," she said.

"And you, Erica?" asked Trip.

"I want to be part of the admiralty, Trip," said Hernandez then she looked at Shran. "And you?"

"I accept whatever role Admiral Archer has for me," smiled Shran. "I have to admit that I've enjoyed being part of Starfleet. Being captain of a ship again he feels right for me. And Jhamel likes Earth."

"That reminds me, I have to check up on T'Pol. The baby is being transplanted to the artificial womb soon," Trip noted.

"Good luck with that," said Hernandez.

"I shall offer up praise for you and ask for your family's protection when I pray to the Gods," grinned Shran.

"Thank you, Shran," said Trip.

"You are my friend, Trip. I wish you nothing but happiness in your family life," said Shran.

"I can't wait to be a father," grinned Trip.

"You'll be a good one," added Hernandez.

"I hope so," sighed Trip.

STSTSTST

T'Pol awoke from her surgery with a smiling Dr. Pholox, Dr. Yuris, a Starfleet surgeon, and Charlie and Ellen Tucker waiting on her. She quickly put up her mental defenses not wanting Trip to feel what he felt in case of bad news then composed herself. Pholox offered her a cup of chip ice. With help from Ellen and Charlie she sat up and took some of the ice in her mouth wishing it was hot tea instead, as the cold ice sent a shiver down her spine, but she needed to lubricate her throat.

"How did the surgery go?" she rasped.

"Excellent," Pholox stated then he took a PADD out of his medical coat and presented her with a live feed of the artificial womb and her baby.

T'Pol stared at the feed and took everything about her child in. Charles and her were having a son. Yes, it was a boy.

"How is the baby?" asked T'Pol.

"We begin procedures tomorrow," stated Yuris. "He is right now in excellent condition. Do you have a name for him?"

"Charles and I discussed names and decided if it was a boy that we would call him Skann Charles Tucker," she said.

"That is a fine name," smiled Charlie.

"Yes, it is," agreed T'Pol.

"We shall make a note in his medical records that his name is Skann Charles," said Yuris.

T'Pol allowed her mental shields to drop and then let her relief fill her bond with Trip. Trip, who was waiting to hear from Earth about the surgery, felt T'Pol's relief and smiled. His wife and child were fine.

"I believe we doctors should leave T'Pol with her family to talk and such," smiled Pholox.

Pholox, Yuris, and the other doctor left Ellen and Charlie with T'Pol. Both of them smiled at her.

"Honey, can I get you anything?" Ellen asked.

"I would like some hot tea," she replied.

"Mint green tea sound good?" asked Charlie.

"That would be satisfactory," nodded T'Pol.

"I'll go get you some," smiled Charlie then he left the room.

T'Pol looked at the PADD again and her baby. She wanted to be in the same room as him, especially since she could feel a nascent bond forming.

"Tomorrow, I'll get you a wheelchair and take you to see Skann in person," said Ellen.

"I would... like that," answered T'Pol.

"Today, you rest. Charlie and I will be around to get you whatever you want or need," said Ellen.

"That is unnecessary, Ellen. Nurses can take care of me," T'Pol said.

"Honey, you're family. We are going to take care of you and the baby until you can be united with Trip then it's his job," smiled Ellen.

T'Pol could feel her emotions starting to flood her. She needed to control them and she needed to lower her mental shields. Charles would be overwhelmed by Vulcan emotions in full force, especially without her to mind meld with him to assist him to deal with them.

"Thank you," nodded T'Pol.

"You never have to thank me for doing what family should do," said Ellen. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Vegetable broth would be pleasant," answered T'Pol.

"I wish I had access to a kitchen so I could make you a real healthy brother," said Ellen.

"Once I am released maybe we should ask Starfleet to assist us in finding an apartment close to Starfleet Medical until Skann Charles is ready to be released," said T'Pol.

"I'll have Charlie talk to some Admiral or something. They owe you and Trip that much," said Ellen. "Now, watch your baby and I'll give you a few minutes alone to get your emotions all set."

Ellen began to leave. T'Pol called to her.

"Ellen, I am glad to be part of your family," stated T'Pol.

"And we are glad to have you. When I come back we'll call Trip," said Ellen then she left.

T'Pol now took the time to stare at her baby. Tomorrow she would be closer to him and maybe even be able to touch him somehow.

STSTSTST

Trip received the comm from T'Pol at his room at the Earth Compound. The first thing she did was show him the feed of their baby. A smile cracked his face wide open.

"Our baby is beautiful," said Trip.

"I must agree," T'Pol said. Trip could see she was smiling through her eyes. "Your mother and father are taking care of me."

"I'm glad they're there with you, darlin'. I wish I was there with you," said Trip.

"Patience, Charles. We must have patience," said T'Pol.

"Remember who you are talking about, darlin'," said Trip.

"You have been patient with me," said T'Pol.

Trip grinned then he said, "I want you to send me constant updates about you and Skann."

"I shall," she said.

"God, I really do wish I was there," sighed Trip.

Trip looked over at the chronometer. It was almost six o'clock in the evening. He had a seven o'clock dinner date with Malcolm and Erib. T'Pol felt his anxiousness through their bond.

"What is wrong, adun?" asked T'Pol.

"I'm taking Malcolm and his new wife Erib to dinner in an hour," exhaled Trip.

"Commander Reed marrying an Andorian was unforeseen," she said. "Please, Charles, prepare yourself and have a pleasant evening. To quote your father, I'll be hounding you."

"Thank you, darlin'," he said.

She nodded and the screen went blank. Trip sat back in his chair and smiled. He just saw his baby and the spud looked fine. It was time to shower and get a casual dress uniform on and take Malcolm and his wife to dinner.

STSTSTST

The waiter the Urth Cafe sat Trip, Malcolm and Erib. On the table holo-menus were projected. Before the waiter left them, he asked if they wanted drinks.

"Erib, do you like wine?" Trip asked her.

"I like red wine," she said.

"We'll have a bottle of Merlot. Thanks," Trip said.

The waiter left them to get their bottle of wine. As they did they paged through the menu. Malcolm sighed.

"So, many damned choices," he said.

"How about I order for us?" said Trip.

"Sounds good," said Malcolm then he looked at Erib. "Do you mind?"

"I don't know these foods," she said.

"It's up to you mate," said Malcolm.

The waiter returned and poured a sample of the wine for Trip. He sampled it and nodded his approval then the waiter poured wine for everyone. The waiter placed the bottle on the table.

"Would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, why not? For the appetizer we'll have bruschetta for three. Lieutenant Erib Reed will have the veal Marsala, Commander Reed will have the champagne shrimp and pasta, and I'll have lasagna. Oh, for dessert we'll have tiramisu and coffee," ordered Trip.

"Very good, sir," said the waiter then he left and the three turned off the holo-menus.

Malcolm took a quick look around the room and smirked.

"It appears we are getting a lot of attention from the room," said Malcolm.

"I am a Fleet Captain with a reputation, Malcolm," said Trip.

"I know," Malcolm's smirked grew.

"You are admire among Andorian, so Earthers must truly hold you in esteem," said Erib.

Trip chuckled then said: "I know more than a few that would like to see me drummed out of the fleet."

"Admirals?" asked Malcolm.

"And a few captains," added Trip.

"Jealousy," sniffed Erib.

"And Trip has a way of pissing some people off," smiled Malcolm.

"So don't you, Captain Reed," said Trip.

Malcolm laughed then got serious for a moment.

"How's T'Pol?" he asked.

"She fine, Malcolm. And, so far, the little one is doing fine in the artificial womb. In a couple of months he should be ready to come out of the womb healthy," smiled Trip.

"Because you're child is a hybrid then have put it in an artificial womb?" asked Erib.

"Yup," smiled Trip. "The doctors are choosing for his system which is best for him – Human physiology or Vulcan depending which is best for him to survive."

"This is wonderful," Erib said then she looked at Malcolm.

"We'll think about it in time, sweetheart," smiled Malcolm.

"Oops, before I forget," said Trip "Lift your glasses."

He lifted his glass for a toast, so did the married couple.

"May your marriage know nothing but happiness," he toasted them.

They clinked glasses and drank, just as the appetizer arrived. 


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Chekhov sat in his command chair on the Essex waiting for Admiral Archer's orders for Task Force Endgame. Archer and Shah exited the Warroom. He scanned the Bridge then walked over to the command chair.

"Pete, the Essex with the Minotaur and Abrams acting as guard ships will stay back on all acts. Our job will be command and control," Archer told him.

He saw the disappointment in the young captain's face and understood it. Archer was hoping to lead a squad in the Essex against the Romulans but Starfleet Command told him that he was not expendable. His job was C and C and that's all.

"Yes, sir," replied Chekhov.

"I understand how you feel," sighed Archer. "I wanted to be part of the action but I have my orders. Fleet Admiral Morse told me herself that I was not to put myself in danger."

"It makes sense, sir," said Chekhov. "When do we get this Task Force going?"

"Scout ships will be sent off tomorrow looking for the Romulan retreat from this sector. We'll follow behind the scout ships waiting for their signal then the game is on," Archer told him. "We do have some rules of engagement that I want dispersed throughout the Task Force. One, the moment the Rommies cloak we emergency warp out of there; two, damaged ships are to discontinue battle and warp out; three, extended battles will end in failure for us. We want to warp in, hit them, and emergency warp out."

"Sounds like a good game plane," smiled Chekhov.

"Once we hit them enough we are then warping to Vulcan where we expect the Romulans to put their last ditch effort. A Vulcan invasion is their final attack plan," Archer stated.

"Will you want to run the Task Force from the Bridge, sir?" asked Chekhov.

"No. I'll do it from the Warroom. I just need a few people to help me run it, especially communication officers. Constant communications with squad leaders is necessary," Archer explained.

"I'll get those comm officers to you right away, sir," said Chekhov.

"Well, I am going to the Mess for a snack and some coffee," smiled Archer. "Carry on, Captain."

Archer and Shah headed over to the turbolift and exited the Bridge. Chekhov looked over at his comm officer.

"Kelly, get me six comm officers for Admiral Archer. I want him to get used to your people. Plus, let Chief Engineer Lamont know that we are going to need extra comm lines," Chekhov told her.

"Aye, aye, sir," nodded Kelly.

Chekhov settled into his chair and sighed. For the time being he and his ship was nothing but a chauffeur.

STSTSTST

Tavon looked at himself in the mirror. Once again, he looked like a Vulcan and not a Romulan. He smiled at his image. It would be his last smile for a long time. He had set into motion several terrorist acts on important Vulcan infrastructure, as well as three assassination plans of Fleet Captain Tucker. These were going to be his last acts as a Romulan for some time.

His intentions were to slip into the Vulcan population as a Kolinahr adept living in T'Karath Sanctuary in the Vulcan Forge. There was a community of Kolinahr adepts living peaceful studying Surak there. Thirty or forty years of quiet study of Surak would be a welcome change. The labyrinth politics of Romulus and survival of the fittest had tired him out. His sons were dead and daughters were on the opposite side of him. Yes, years of contemplation would do him some good.

Changing out of his clothing and into the white robes of a Kolinahr adept completed his change. Tavon no longer existed and now in his place was T'Von. T'Von had a vehicle waiting for him to take him to the Vulcan Forge. He had survived in there before and he could do again. Maybe, if things went well enough, he'd actually see T'Pol and her child once this war was over. Or, as he realized the war was over and what needed to stop was the shooting. Tavon knew that the Romulans had been defeated by the coalition. What they were about to attempt was an act of desperation and acts of desperation hardly ever succeeded. What they did do was bring destruction and that was what was coming. Destruction and death were on the way to Vulcan space. It would be destruction and death for both sides, though, not just Vulcan. Now he suddenly hoped that Captain Tucker survived the assassination attempts. The man deserved to survive this war that he had been so brilliant in fighting. T'Pol had chosen well.

STSTSTST

Trip packed up the few things he had brought down to the Earth Compound. In an hour he was slated to take a trip to see T'Pau and a few others at the Vulcan High Council then he was going to take a shuttle up to the Paladin along with Skann and Lieutenant Huntley. From now on he'd living staying on his ship and shuttling down to the planet when needed.

Trip finished up packing then put his duffel by the door. He went into the bathroom ran the cold water and then cupped his hands and wet his face. Admiral Sarak told T'Pau about the battle plan and now he had to hear from her. Trip looked in the mirror and sighed. He was not in the mood for T'Pau's opinion on their battle plan. She was young for a Vulcan and had never been in a damned war in her life.

Trip adjusted his uniform then left the bathroom to look at the chronometer. He was due to meet Skann and Huntley in the plaza and then take a hovercar to meet T'Pau. Trip opened up his bond with T'Pol. She was due to visit their baby in person today. He could feel contentment through their bond. Raising his mental shield he didn't want to bother T'Pol with his frustrations while she enjoyed their baby boy. Just the thought the of having a baby boy brought a smile to his face. Maybe T'Pau wouldn't be able to get under his skin after all.

STSTSTST

Charlie Tucker wheeled T'Pol into the pediatric center where Skann Charles was located. Walking beside her was Ellen Tucker. After they entered the center Pholox and Yuris greeted them.

"T'Pol, Mr and Mrs Tucker, we have baby Skann Charles in a room by himself. The lighting is low and you'll notice a great deal of equipment, which will be used to help shape his physiology," explained Pholox.

"Lady T'Pol, there is a area in the artificial womb where you can enter your arms so that we may administer to Skann Charles. I have arranged that for you to be able to touch him, though you will have the protective gloves on. Have you felt a nascent bond yet?" Yuris asked.

"Yes, I have," nodded T'Pol.

"Excellent," replied Yuris.

"Well, follow me," smiled Pholox.

They walked through the center until Pholox entered a room. In it was the artificial womb. The lights reminded Charlie of dusk right before nightfall. He pushed T'Pol's wheelchair right up to the artificial womb.

T'Pol observed her child. He looked Vulcan with his ears and brow, though there were some noticeable Human characteristics, like Charles' blonde hair and blue eyes. She could hear Ellen Tucker hod back a sob. Looking up at her, she stared at Ellen in confusion.

"He's beautiful," Ellen said to her.

"Yes, he is," agreed T'Pol. Ellen's sob was one of joy. Humans would continue to confuse her, but she felt at home with them. She knew Charles was willing to move to Vulcan after the war, but T'Pol was sure she wanted that. There was part of her that preferred Skann Charles being raised around Charles' family than her maat.

Yuris came up beside her on right side and said: "Those are the slots you put your arms through and into the protective gloves. Lady T'Pol. Feel free to touch your child."

"I shall," said T'Pol.

Charlie pushed her even closer to the womb and T'Pol put her arms through the slots. Once her arms were in the protective gloves, she gently caressed her son's forehead. Even through the gloves she could feel the bond between mother and child strengthen. Closing her eyes she allowed that bond to flow and grow, while Pholox, Yuris, Ellen, and Charlie looked on.

T'Pol opened her eyes then looked at Ellen: "It's not logical but I feel better now."

"Honey, when it comes to a mother and her child, logic has no place. It's love," said Ellen.

"Agreed," said T'Pol.

"He's something," stated Charlie with pride. "I wonder if he'll be an engineer like his father or prefer science like his mother."

"Tomorrow, we begin procedures," stated Pholox. "I shall arrange for to make daily visits."

"Thank you, Pholox," said T'Pol.

T'Pol's arms exited the slots. She already missed touching her son.

"Lady T'Pol, the Vulcan High Council has contacted me asking about Skann Charles condition. I have not answered them and will not unless you give me permission," stated Yuris.

"I understand why the Vulcan government would be interested in this baby," said Ellen, "but I'm not sure if they have the right to know anything."

"Lady T'Pol is a member of an important clan. Vulcan will embrace this child," said Yuris.

"Tell the High Council that Skann Charles is fine and will visit Vulcan when he is able to visit," said T'Pol.

"I shall," replied Yuris.

Charlie chuckled then said: "I think it's time I take you to the cafeteria young woman and get you some tea and a piece of pecan pie."

"That would be greatly appreciated," said T'Pol.

"I hate to leave Skann Charles alone, but I guess it's time to go," said Ellen.

"With my our bond he will not feel alone," T'Pol told Ellen.

"That is wonderful," smiled Ellen.

Charlie started to push the wheelchair out away from the womb and towards the exit door. T'Pol wanted to look back at her child but instead she allowed for their strengthening bond to give her a sense of contentment.

STSTSTST

Skann, Huntley and Trip entered the back of the hovercar. As the driver headed off to their meeting, Trip took a small PADD out of his pocket and showed Skann and Huntley the feed of his baby boy.

"His name is Skann Charles," said Trip.

Skann looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"Skann?" he asked.

"Yup. His Vulcan name is after you. You see we have a tradition on Earth of a Godfather. The Godfather acts as a close mentor to the child and if anything happens to the father he helps raise it. I want you to consider yourself Skann Charles Godfather," explained Trip to his COB.

"Skann, this is great news," said Huntley.

Skann stared at Charles then said: "I am honored, Charles."

"So you'll be my boy's Godfather?" asked Charles with a smile.

"Yes, I will be his Godfather," agreed Skann.

"We should celebrate this," said Huntley.

"I agree, Lieutenant," smiled Trip. "When we get back to the Paladin I'll have the chef cook up a special dinner, something Mr. Huntley and I will like and something for you to enjoy Skann."

"I look forward to seeing Skann Charles in person someday," said Skann.

"Yeah, me, too," Trip said softly.

Suddenly, the hovercar was rocket by a missile. The driver was able to avoid a direct hit when his proximity alarm went off, but it did enough damage to send the hovercar careening to the ground. Skann, Huntley, and Trip were tossed about in the back as the driver tried to gain control. The hovercar hit the ground hard, skidding along the ground until it came to a stop.

Skann checked Trip. He had a bruised left cheek and bruised ribs. Huntley had a broken wrist. Knowing that this was some kind of assassination attempt, so Skann took Huntley's phase pistol from him and then opened to door and exited. He scanned the area looking for possible assassins. So far the area was clear. A Vulcan first responders appeared to be on the way. Trip and Huntley exited the vehicle. Their driver was dead.

"What the hell happened?" growled Trip.

"I believe Romulans just tried to assassinate you," said Skann.

Huntley held his left wrist with his right hand then he leaned against the hovercar. The first responders arrived as did officers from the Vulcan Security Ministry and the Vulcan Defense Force.

"I am Major Syban," A Vulcan introduced himself. "Please, Fleet Captain Tucker, come with me."

"I will be coming with him," stated Skann.

Syban looked at Skann and raised a left eyebrow.

"I'm coming, too," said Huntley.

"No, you are going to a hospital to get your wrist checked. Skann is coming with me, though. He's my personal bodyguard and part of my maat," stated Trip.

Syban nodded his approval then he spoke in Vulcan telling an officer to take Huntley to the hospital.

"Follow me," said Syban. "T'Pau awaits you."

A group of six officers took up guard around Trip and Skann, as they headed for a large vehicle. Trip sighed. He couldn't wait for this war to end.


	10. Chapter 10

XO Morris Clancy sat in the command chair fretting about Fleet Captain Tucker and his situation. He received the news about the assassination attempt and immediately offered to send a security detail of marines down for protection but Tucker refused. The Vulcan Security officers were protecting him along with Skann. Clancy trusted Skann but the Vulcans were a different story. Hell, they couldn't even keep Tucker safe on that damned planet.

Unfortunately, Tucker's only orders were to get his ship in tip top condition and ready to fight and end a war. He told Lal in Engineering to repair anything that needed repairs, get the most out of all systems, especially shields and weapons, and drill her crew. Clancy gave similar orders to every department and now had a very business ship on his hands, which he preferred to the ghost ship of the past few days where everyone was looking for busy work to do. No more Cinderella Liberties just a crew working itself into shape and getting ready for battle.

Clancy started to receive efficiency reports from departments, so he began to review them. In his opinion this was the best crew in the fleet, but even this one had room for improvement and it was his job to get that improvement. Once Tucker was back on ship he'd ramrod department heads to improve on all levels. The Paladin had come through so much and he wanted it to come through this hopefully last battle intact and on the winning side. The war felt like it had gone on forever and now all he wanted to do was help finish it and send the Romulans back into their borders then return to Earth and celebrate their success.

Of course, he'd feel better about their chances as long as Tucker was in command of the Paladin. The man talked about being an Engineer but he was the best captain Clancy had ever served under and the best in the fleet. He was brilliant at being in command of a ship and he didn't even know it, which made the crew love him even more. Now he just needed to get his captain off that damned planet and back on-board ship.

STSTSTST

T'Pol along with Ellen and Charlie made her daily visit to see her son. She had spoken to Charles an hour ago after her bond told her that he was in danger. His adrenaline spiked and he felt pain and anger. Once she was assured by him that he was fine but he needed put all his time and effort into the war, she understood. His attention needed to be on doing his duty and hers now needed to be on their child.

Refusing the wheelchair, she stood with Ellen and Charlie watched Skann Charles as Dr. Yuris and Pholox prepped him for procedures. T'Pol felt her son's awakening emotions. She wanted to take him in her arms and coddle him, but that was still months away. Now it was time to focus on him becoming healthy. If only Charles was here, though; he would love to see his son in person.

"Every day he gets more beautiful," said Charlie.

"I can't wait for us to take him home," Ellen said.

Home. T'Pol considered the word. Since Charles it had become a word with greater meaning to her. Home had become a sanctuary, a place of love. As she stood with Ellen and Charlie Tucker staring at her baby, she felt at home.

"I agree. I cannot wait to take Skann Charles home. I think he would like the beach," said T'Pol.

Ellen and Charlie grinned.

STSTST

Trip and Skann waited in a spartan, even for a Vulcan, decorated office with a large marble desk. A Vulcan healer had examined Trip and given him a pain killer to take, which Trip took. He knew his body well enough to know that it would sore for a couple of days. Nothing he couldn't deal with.

They were seated on a polished stone sofa, which was not made with comfort in mind. After allowing him to make a few comms the security officers got him to the Council Building then into this office. They had been sitting in the office over an hour now. Trip knew if he asked Skann how long it had been that Skann would give him the exact minutes and seconds,. He told his XO to get the ship ready and then assured T'Pol that he was fine but that he needed to give his attention to his duties right now. He didn't want to do it, but he'd have to keep his mental shields up until they kicked the Romulans collective asses.

"I'm getting tired of waiting," sighed Trip.

"If I know my people well enough, we will be here in this office until they have something productive to tell us. They would not admit to it but they are embarrassed at what happened," Skann told him.

"Hell, if they aren't going to talk to us then let us go. I'd rather be on the Paladin being productive," stated Trip.

"On this I agree," said Skann.

Suddenly, the doors to the office opened and T'Pau, Solaris. Solkar, Ston, and Koval entered. Trip and Skann immediately stood to show their respect, as T'Pau headed for the desk and sat down. The rest stood around the desk, so Trip and Skann joined them.

"It appears that the Romulans have decided that you are important enough to the protection of Vulcan that they need to assassinate you in order to improve their chances of succeeding in their invasion," stated T'Pau.

"I am glad that they did not succeed," added Solkar.

"Me, too," said Trip.

"Vulcan Security is offering provide officers for your protection at all hours," said T'Pau. "I agree with this."

"It won't be necessary, ma'am. Once I leave here I am taking a shuttle up to the Paladin where I will be staying. I'll come down for meetings as needed, but I intend to get my ship ready for battle. It's where I belong."

"I think that is an excellent idea," said Solkar. "There are a few matters that need to be taken care involving the maat and Pid'Kom T'Lau, but that can wait until after the Romulans are dealt with successfully."

Trip looked at Solkar with an expression mixed with curiosity and confusion.

"I shall explain the matters after this meeting," said Solkar.

Trip nodded then T'Pau spoke up.

"Security and the V'shar have found the Romulan responsible for firing at your vehicle. He is in custody and is being interrogated as we speak. In time this should lead us to more Romulans, who shall be dealt with quickly and efficiently. It is best that when you are on Vulcan that you travel with a full security detail until further notice," she told him.

"Skann will arrange for marines from my ship to protect me when I'm down here," said Trip.

"That is satisfactory," T'Pau said.

Koval spoke up: "Admiral Sarak is satisfied with your plan of action. I believe they have already implemented the integration of the two fleets."

"Captain Hernandez is in charge of integration. She is highly competent," Trip stated.

"I believe they begin exercises tomorrow," said Koval.

"The Paladin will review the exercises and grade them looking for improvements," said Trip.

"Excellent," replied Koval.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," T'Pau started, "There will more than likely be no reason for you and I to meet again before the Romulans attack. After they attack there will probably many reasons to meet," She stood up and offered him the Ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

Trip returned the Ta'al and said, "Live long and prosper."

"Solkar, Solaris, and Ston, you may use my office to speak to Fleet Captain Tucker about your maat."

T'Pau and Koval exited the office.

Solkar nodded towards Trip then spoke, "T'Lau wished to speak to you about your child. She wants him raised on Vulcan and in the Vulcan ways and traditions. I have argued that this matter is up to the parents, but she is insistent on this. I believe she wants to make sure that your son has few Human characteristics."

"I really can't give her an answer on this right now," said Trip.

"I have delayed an answer until after the Romulans are dealt with. It was a reasonable request that she could not refuse," said Solar.

"She is being... stubborn," added Solaris.

Solkar could see that Trip was angered by this request.

"Charles, she is showing a true lack of understanding of the IDIC. I believe she can be enlightened and will attempt to do so," said Solkar.

"T'Pol and I have discussed moving to Vulcan once the war is over, but I wanted it to be our decision not forced on us," said Trip.

"I agree," said Solkar. "Once there is time you should discuss this matter with T'Pol."

"I will," sighed Trip.

"We should call upon a shuttle to take us to the Paladin, Captain," said Skann.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'd like some time alone," said Trip.

STSTSTST

The Romulan who tried to kill Trip sat in a interrogation room in the Security Ministry. His arms were restrained behind him, but he didn't find it uncomfortable. Tal Shiar were trained to take all levels of discomfort and pain. He had refused to give his name or any information and now proudly sat waiting for these weak Vulcans to try to force information out of him. Two Security stood stoically watching him, as he sat. A yawn crept up his throat, so he released it. He no longer had to act like a Vulcan.

The door to the interrogation room opened a tall, severe looking male Vulcan walked into the room. He looked at the security officers, who appeared intimidated by him.

"You may leave. I am Major Kanal of the V'Shar," he stated.

They nodded their heads and left the Romulan alone with the V'Shar agent.

"V'Shar. It is said that you are the equal of the Tal Shiar. Seeing I laugh at that statement. I will have you know that I can withstand any torture you inflict on me. You will get no information from me," said the Romulan.

Kanal stood staring at the Romulan for a few minutes then he finally spoke up.

"I shall not be torturing you, but I shall get all the information I need from you. High Councilor T'Pau has given me permission to perform a mind meld on you," stated Kanal.

"I can resist that," growled the Romulan.

"You can try, but you will fail. The more you resist the more painful and damaging the mind meld will become. By the time I finish I shall have all the information I need and you will be in a vegetative state until the day you die. This is not conjecture. This is fact," stated Kanal.

Kanal walked over to the Romulan, placed his hands on his PSI points on his face, and began the mind meld. At first, the Romulan struggle. His face turned to red and a grimace of pain dominated his expression, but then it became worse for him. After three minutes, he started to scream in pain. All his shields and all his strength started to fail him. Kanal was doing just as he said.

STSTSTST

In his Ready Room Trip reviewed the reports that XO Clancy had prepared for him. He had to admit that the man did great work. The Paladin was working perfectly and running as well as it could be. Tomorrow he'd review the exercises results and make suggestions for improvements. Part of him still felt foolish being the one making these suggestions and giving orders to a whole task force. After dinner he'd go down to Engineering to check up on things. This would make him feel better.

Putting the PADD down, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His body was sore and tired. Once his body relaxed he slipped into a sleep, even though that wasn't his intention.

Trip wasn't shocked to find himself opening his eyes and he was in T'Pol's white room. She was dressed all in white and meditating. Her eyes slowly opened. Seeing him he noticed their was a smile in her eyes.

"Adun, I'm glad you are here," she said.

"Me, too, darlin'," he sighed. "How's Skann Charles?"

"He is doing well. Your parents think he is beautiful and I agree," she said.

"I haven't noticed in the stream you send me, does he have Vulcan ears?" Trip asked.

"Not are defined as a true Vulcan, but there is the formation," she answered.

"Good. I like Vulcan ears," he smiled.

"Adun, I am starting to feel at home here on Earth with your family. I wish to visit Vulcan, but I believe I am leaning towards staying on Earth," she said.

"Is there a reason for this other than family?" he asked.

"Our son's emotions will be strong and very much on the surface. He is part Human, part Vulcan, and part Romulan. I do not wish for him to go through what I went through as a child. I can teach him how to deal with his emotions more effectively. I do not want him to deny those parts of himself that some on Vulcan believe lesser," she explained.

"Darlin', when it comes to raising our boy, I will support whatever you wish," he smiled.

"You are more intelligent than the average Human, adun," she said.

Trip laughed then said: "You made a joke. I like that."

"I was not joking," she said with a smile in her eyes.

"Anything you say, darlin'," he said. "Anything you say."


	11. Chapter 11

The Essex came out of warp and settled itself just outside of the attack zone. In the Warroom Archer barked orders to the comm officers who relayed them to the squad leaders. The first attack on the retreating Romulans started. As he watched the progress of his task force, Archer also paid attention to the time. Four minutes, that was the maximum he wanted his ships to stay in the area. His task force ships were hitting the Romulans hard as they had been trained, keeping moving, and protecting each other. The Romulan ships were surprised by the attack but they formed up quickly and with great discipline. Romulans definitely had great discipline. It was now three minutes and twenty seconds. But some of the Romulans were starting to cloak and some of his ship were taking too much flak. It was time for emergency warp.

"Give the order – emergency warp out of attack zone and reconvene at appointed area," he barked.

The Essex vibrated as it emergency warped out of the attack zone. This was their first attack of the retreating Romulans. Once all ships rendezvoused at the appointed area, Archer would get reports on casualties and ship damaged, plus he received ship scans and telemetry. He'd send the scout ships off to track the Romulans staying just outside of their scanning range and then rotate whatever two ships that were a little too damaged into guard position of the Essex, allowing those ships extra time to work on repairs.

The Warroom pneumatic doors opened and Captain Chekhov walked into the room. Archer looked over his shoulder at him. The young man looked to be ready to jump out of his skin because of adrenaline. Archer understood the feeling.

"Yes, Captain," said Archer.

"Admiral, I have telemetry and scans of the battle, should I have them transferred to you?" asked Chekhov.

"Please, transfer them in hear," said Archer

"Yes, sir," said checkoff, who then exited.

Shah came up beside Archer. He noticed the Admiral was as filled with adrenaline as Chekhov. The man wanted to be in the thick of the battle but he was under orders to stay out of it.

"Sir, can I get you something?" he asked.

"Coffee. Good coffee, a thermos full," he said. "I want you and I to go over what we have so far looking for weaknesses in the Romulan defense."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Shah.

Shah started towards the door then stopped and turned to look at Archer.

"Should I get a plate of sandwiches along with the coffee?" he asked.

Archer smiled then said: "You know me too well, Omar. Yeah, sandwiches sound good. Make it a variety and also make sure there are a couple of roast beef with horseradish sauce."

"Yes, sir," smiled Shah then he exited.

Archer turned his attention to the telemetry Chekhov sent him. He transferred it to a PADD then picked the PADD up and began his review. What he wanted to find was weaknesses. The more weaknesses he found in the Romulans, the greater the chances of taking out Romulan ships, which was his goal.

"As we get status reports and causalities lists, get them to me right away," Archer said.

His comm officers got to work.

STSTSTST

Trip had been sitting in command chair for seven straight hours. His back was starting to throb, his stomach starting to grumble, and his head starting to ache. The squads ran through exercises and drills and he watched and analyzed and critiqued. They were getting better but they were not there yet. Vulcans tended to stick game plans until they had no alternative, while many of his captains tended to improvise when they saw an opportunity to improve things. They had to work as one solid unit, though.

Trip exhaled deeply causing Commander Clancy to look over at him. He heard that sound before and it usually meant that the captain was in some sort of pain.

"Everything okay, sir?" he asked.

"Peachy," smirked Trip.

"They are getting better," Clancy pointed out knowing Trip didn't want to talk about his back.

"Yeah, I know. It's been a long day, XO. Let all the captains know that we are done for the day. Tell them to eat, review and get some rest," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Clancy.

Trip slowly stood up letting the throb in his back turn into a spike of pain. He kept the pain off his face, though. Standing still for a moment, he allowed the pain to subside then he headed to the turbolift and got on it.

"Captain's Mess," he said.

The turbolift knew what deck to take him. He held onto the railing and took several deep breaths and released them slowly. His back started to feel better. Just not being seated felt great. Tonight he'd do the exercises T'Pol taught him because he wanted to keep his head clear. Pain killers sometimes made him too tired to think straight.

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Trip got off and strode down the hall towards the Captain's Mess. He hoped the chef prepared something good for tonight because he was ready to devour several platefuls. As he got to the Mess, he entered and sat down at the head of the table. It was then he realized he forgot to invite anyone to dinner tonight. Clancy had an open invitation, but he knew his XO would be another couple of hours on the Bridge, and Lal had an open invitation but Lal would be fussing with the engines for hours. He was alone tonight. His steward entered the Mess.

"Captain, the chef has prepared pot roast with roasted vegetables mashed flatroot for tonight with key line pie for dessert. Would you like to start with a drink?" the steward asked, as he poured Trip a glass of water.

"I'll have a beer and with dessert coffee. Tell chef to serve me whenever he's ready," said Trip.

"I will, sir," the steward said.

He exited the Mess once again leaving Trip alone. He lifted his water glass and took a sip then he started to think about his problem. Vulcan ships were rock solid. Their captains were fundamental sound but they were not risk takers. His people ran the gamut, but most of them were risk takers. How do you get them to play well together?

Suddenly, the steward returned pushing a cart. On it was his beer, a glass and his meal. The steward placed the beer and glass on the table then he placed Trip's meal in front of him.

"Thank you," Trip said.

"You're welcome, sir," said the steward, who then pushed the cart of the room.

Trip looked down on the plate. On the plate was meat and vegetables and flatroot Vulcan's version of potatoes, which were tasty and healthy but not potatoes. The chef whipped them up and added butter and garlic then drowned them in gravy, yet they were still Vulcan's version of potatoes. He cut a piece of meat and put it in his mouth and started chewing. As he chewed he took a forkful of the Vulcan form of mashed potatoes and sampled them. They went perfectly with the meat. Trip grinned.

In his mind he just solved the problem. Vulcan ships would be better at force protection, while the Starfleet ships attacked, punched the Rommies, and ran to hide behind the Vulcans. That would work, maybe even better than their original idea. He needed to talk to Eric and Shran later and purpose this idea to them. With that in mind he tucked into his food and started to devour it. As he ate he thought of putting the chef up for a commendation for strategic thinking.

STSTSTST

It was a small apartment in the bazaar area of the city. Inside the apartment where three Tal Shiar operatives. Two of them were assigned the assassination of Fleet Captain Tucker and the third was assigned random acts of terror. They sat on large soft pillows in a circle around a table filled with Vulcan food having a leisurely breakfast.

"I cant wait to leave this planet and eat properly again," growled one of them.

"The only thing worth eating is the Vulcan mollusks," stated another one.

"I'd rather be on Andoria," sighed the third.

As they bitched and ate, five V'Shar agents, who wore body armor, prepared to enter the apartment and take them down. Their orders were to take one prisoner and kill the rest. T'Pau had grown tired of Romulan infiltration and acts of terror and disruption. The V'Shar agents checked their phase rifles. The leader of the group was Major Kanal. He nodded his approval and one of them placed a small device on the door and set the timer for twenty seconds. The five agents moved back and waited for the door to implode into the apartment.

Five, four, three, two, and one – the door imploded and with great swiftness the five agents rushed into the apartment. Kanal moved with speed and grace, as he approached the Romulans. One of them went for a weapon. Kanal grabbed him by the arm, spun him around, and applied a Vulcan neck pinch knocking him out, while the rest of his team killed the other two Romulans. He looked down at the unconscious Romulan. This one would be given a chance to offer up information and if he refused then he'd end up the victim of a force mind meld.

"Call for a clean up of the two bodies and we shall take this one with us," ordered Kanal.

"Yes, sir," said his second in command.

STSTSTST

Trip invited Malcolm and Erica to breakfast on the Paladin to discuss ideas. He sat at his table with his steward serving him coffee, when XO Clancy brought Malcolm and Erica into the Captain's Mess.

"Good morning, mate," smiled Malcolm.

"Trip," yawned Erica.

Clancy took the seat on Trip's right hand, while Erica sat at the other end of the table and Malcolm sat across from Clancy. The steward poured coffee for all of them.

"You have a choice between waffles and sausages and scrambled two eggs over, harsh browns, fried tomatoes, sausages, bacon and black pudding with toast," Trip told them.

"An Irish breakfast of sort, huh? I'll have that," smiled Malcolm.

"Me, too," said Clancy.

"I'll have the waffles," said Erica.

"That's three Irish and one waffle, steward," said Trip.

"I'll let chef know," said the steward.

"Also, brings us some orange juice with our meal," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said the steward.

Trip looked at Malcolm and Erica and got to the point: "Okay, Vulcans are not overly risk takers unless they calculated the odds and logic. There is a way to make this work."

"How?" asked Erica.

"Give the Vulcans the force protection jobs and the foundation jobs. Make them the stable base while our ships take the chances. They can come in save our asses when we over-extend ourselves. It will make them feel... superior and our ships will get the job done," offered Trip.

Malcolm and Erica thought about it. They considered what he said. Erica took a sip of her coffee then sat back in her chair.

"Damn it, Trip, you're right. We can't make them act like us, so let's use their strengths," she said.

"I like it, mate," Malcolm nodded.

"Who'll present this idea to Admiral Sarak and his stone faced attaches?" asked Erica.

"You are in charge of integration, Erica," smiled Trip. "My job is to oversee and offer solutions and ideas."

"You bastard," she laughed.

"I'm glad it's not me," laughed Malcolm.

"I expect you at her side when she does this, Malcolm," said Trip.

"And I thought we were best mates," smirked Malcolm.

"I've had my fill of explaining things to Vulcans for a while," sighed Trip.

The door from the kitchen opened and the steward filled in a cart with their breakfast on it. He placed their breakfast down in front of them and then the steward pulled out a pitcher of orange juice from under the cart and poured each a glass of juice then left the pitcher in the middle of the table. The steward left.

"No more shop talk while we eat," said Trip. "I want to enjoy my meal."

"Agreed," said Erica.

"So, Clancy, how is it being Trip's XO?" asked Malcolm, getting the quiet officer involved.

"It's been the best duty of career," smiled Clancy.

"I bet Jon refuses to let you go after this war," said Erica.

"Well, I think T'Pol wouldn't mind living on Earth, so maybe I'd be willing to take either a teaching job at the academy or some kind of desk job," said Trip.

"And give up the Paladin?" asked Malcolm.

"I love this ship, but I'm not sure I want to spend a year away from T'Pol and my son while I go exploring," said Trip.

"So, you'd give up being a space dog, huh?" asked Erica.

"I think I would," smiled Trip.

"As long as we avoid another war, mate," cautioned Malcolm.

"The Andorians are our ally now. And there are other races giving overtones to treaties or joining the coalition. I don't think we have to worry about any more wars for a while," Trip stated.

"Don't forget the Klingons, mate," said Malcolm. "They live for war and conquering."

"He's right, Trip," said Erica.

"I don't even want to thing about them," admitted Trip. "Enough of this talk. You're ruing my appetite and I want to enjoy this breakfast."

"Can't argue with a hero like Fleet Captain Charles Tucker III," smirked Malcolm.


	12. Chapter 12

Archer stood quietly in the Warroom waiting to come out of warp. This was their second attack on the retreating Romulan fleet. According to the scout ships more ships joined them, which made sense with the intel he received from Starfleet Intelligence. The Romulans have been destroying their forward bases and starbases before bugging out to a rendezvous point in order to join the Romulan invasion fleet of Vulcan.

According to scans and telemetry from all the ships, they were able to do some damage on their first attack but not great damage. This time Archer wanted to do more damage so he was setting the clock for four minutes and thirty seconds. It wasn't enough to beat the Romulans up but they needed to take out ships, take out capabilities. Archer took a deep breath as he felt the slight vibration of the floor. They were coming out of warp.

"Comm officer, get ready to start transmitting my orders," Archer informed them.

The comm officers readied themselves. Archer looked at Shah and nodded to him. He set the chronometer for four minutes and thirty seconds. The Essex slipped out of warp along with the rest of the task force. The attack began and Archer watched it unfold.

"Tell the Crazy Horse to pull back and for the Montgomery and St. Petersburg to support it," ordered Archer.

The chronometer started to countdown.

STSTSTST

T'Pol sat down at the console in her rented bedroom. Charlie and Ellen were out buying gifts for Juliet for a visit to see Mary Ellen. The three of them had already visited Skann Charles today and now T'Pol took some time to check on comms from Charles.

Turning on the console and logging in she was surprised to find her first message was from her sister Tala. She played it.

"Sister, this is to inform you that I am leaving Earth for now. I have decide to remain looking Human, but I wanted the chance to explore Humanity some more. I've booked a transport to a colony where I will be working again as a nanny. To think I never liked Romulan children," her sister laughed. "I hope to see you again, as well as your husband and child. There are two important facts I wanted to convey to you before I left: one, I really feel you are my family; and two, do not trust our father. He would sacrifice you for his own survival. That is just who he is. Be well, sister, and prosper."

The comm went blank. T'Pol sat back and thought about what she just watched. It was difficult to admit that his had a Romulan half sister, but it was even more difficult to admit to herself that she had grown comfortable with the fact she had one. And now she was gone. Yes, she would return, but for now she was gone.

The front door chimed. T'Pol got up and went into the front part of the apartment and checked to see who it was. Standing with alone was Soval. T'Pol opened the door.

"Soval, please enter," she said.

"I have come to check on you, T'Pol," he said.

"Sit," she said. "Can I get you tea?"

"That will be unnecessary," he said. "I won't here long. Besides checking on you, I wanted to tell you that I have seen Skann Charles. He is begin to thrive."

"Yes, he is," she said.

"That is excellent news. I know you must be relieved," said Soval.

"I will not be completely relieved until the procedures are complete and I can take him home," said T'Pol.

"Many on Vulcan are watching to see that this succeeds. The writings of Sarak have opened up many to the philosophy of the IDIC," Soval told her. "You are seen by some as a symbol of the IDIC."

"I am merely myself," stated T'Pol.

"I am well aware of that," Soval replied with a hint of humor. "Also, Charles is doing remarkably well on Vulcan. T'Pau still has her doubts about Humans, but he has impressed her. Every time he is presented with an obstacle he overcomes it without complaint. I must admit that I believed Koss was a better mate for you. I was wrong."

"Charles is T'hy'la," she told him.

"I have come to understand that," he admitted. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"He is busy but she are strong through our bond. I look forward to strengthen it in person," said T'Pol.

The front door opened and Ellen and Charlie walked into the apartment carrying bags filled with gifts. Charlie noticed Soval.

"I see we have company," said Charlie.

Soval stood and nodded his head in respect.

"I have come to visit with T'Pol," stated Soval.

"Ambassador, we are honored to have you here," said Ellen.

"Yeah, feel free to drop by and visit with our daughter-in-law anytime," smiled Charlie.

T'Pol felt a wave of warmth at being called daughter-in-law. She was part of Trip's maat, his clan, his family, and she was growing to prefer it.

"Well, I should be going. There is for me much to do, as this war grows closer to being over," Soval said then he nodded towards T'Pol.

"I hope it ends soon. It'll be good to have Trip home with his family," said Charlie.

"Fleet Captain Tucker is an integral part of the success of this war. Trust me when I say he is admired on Vulcan," nodded Soval.

"That's good to hear," said Ellen.

"T'Pol, we shall speak again," Soval said then nodded his head in respect towards her.

Soval left. Ellen took a Teddy Bear out of one of the bags and showed it to T'Pol.

"We bought a Teddy Bear for Skann Charles. I hope you don't mind but it's kind of a Human thing for babies buying them little stuffed animals to cuddle. Trip had a stuffed alligator he loved to squeeze. I think he had it until he was two years old," Ellen told him.

"Thank you, Ellen," T'Pol said.

"We also got him some clothes to come home in, as well as something for his mother," said Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind that we bought you a summer's dress to wear," said Ellen. "Both Charlie and I thought you'd look beautiful in it."

"We must take a photo of me wearing to send to Trip. That would make him happy," said T'Pol.

"You are a good wide," smiled Ellen.

"Now I'm going to make the three of us some lunch. How does roasted vegetables and rice pilaf sound for you?" asked Charlie.

"It sounds... delicious," replied T'Pol.

STSTST

Trip sat on an uncomfortable chair in the Situation Room. He had spent hours reviewing information on the integrated fleet and their new strategy and tactics. For hours and hours he reviewed simulations and exercises until his back started to seize up. The pain was starting to make him more and more uncomfortable so he stood up and started to pace causing Lt. Commander Huntley and Skann to wonder if he was okay.

"Captain, is your back acting up?" asked Skann.

Trip placed the PADD down and looked at Skann.

"Yup," he answered. He knew he couldn't lie to the man who had been around him for over five years now.

"I could have a Vulcan healer flown up to the ship. They would be able to manipulate your back muscles with a massage, as well as offer you some exercises to do," said Skann.

"T'Pol taught me Vulcan yoga to help my back. I just don't have the time to do it every day," stated Trip. "I think we can find someone on this ship to massage my back, though. We don't need a Vulcan healer."

"They are expert at this sort of thing," said Skann.

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone but a few to know how bad my back hurts," grinned Trip.

"I see," said Skann. "Well, then I shall massage your back after you apply heat to it. I am competent."

"Well, Skann, I trust you, so I'll let you massage my back," said Trip.

"Captain, is there anything else you can do for my back?" asked Huntley.

"Well, once this damned war is over, I can let a doctor operate on me to correct some damage that wasn't corrected with the first operation. I was supposed to be laid up for six months then get a second operation. I was laid up six weeks and never got that second operation. The war was more important than my back," grinned Trip.

"The good of the many outweigh the good of the few," Skann quoted Surak.

"That and the admirals were all over my butt to get back on the job," smiled Trip.

"You are needed," Skann simply said.

"I guess so," sighed Trip.

He stretched his back out then looked at Skann and Huntley.

"Okay, I'm going to take a hot shower. Do you want to do the massage in the Sick Bay?" asked Trip.

"Unnecessary, sir," said Skann. "I shall come to your Quarters and massage your there then you will be able to get dinner without so much pain."

"Thanks, Skann," grinned Trip.

STSTST

Archer's task force emergency warped away to the rendezvous point that was per-arranged. Archer leaned back in his chair in the Warroom. Several of his ships took serious damage this time, but they were able to destroy at least fifteen Romulan ships. His more aggressive tactics worked, but at a cost. Archer expected to start receiving casualty lists once they were out of warp. He'd also receive a list of damaged ships and repair time.

"Sir, it went well," Shah stated.

Archer looked over at Shah and nodded then said, "I know. But this time will took a hit, too."

"The extended time was necessary in order to take out Romulan ships," Shah pointed out.

"I know, Omar. I know. But this is the hardest part of command waiting to hear how many are dead and how many are injured. And then how many of those injured are serious and how many are minor and can return to duty. Also, how many ships will need to be held back on our next run, which will weaken us," Archer explained.

The ship came out of warp. Archer took a deep breath then looked at the six comm officers assigned to him.

"Comm, as you get information send it to my PADD, so I can review casualties and damage," he told them.

"Sir, do you want me to get you a thermos of good coffee?" asked Shah.

Archer smiled then replied, "If I could promote you on the spot I would."

"I'll take that as a yes, sir," said Shah, who quickly exited the Warroom.

Archer noticed that the comm officers started to get busy. He waited a few moments before he picked up his PADD and started to review the information. Picking up the PADD he stared to read the butcher's list. The Nagura had six dead, four seriously injured, and twelve minor injuries. The Potemkin had eight dead, seventeen seriously injured, and ten minor injuries. The Hawthorne had twenty dead, thirty seriously injured, and forty minor injuries. Archer sighed heavily at this one. The Hawthorne more than likely took some serious damage. He made a mental note to bring the Hawthorne to the back lines and out of action for now. Archer just hoped that the Hawthorne didn't have too many ships join it. The more ships he had out of action the less effective his next attack would be. He looked over at one of the comm officers.

"Ensign, let the scout ships know that they can start stalking the Romulan fleet again," he told her.

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied.

Archer went back to reviewing the casualties, the butcher's list. The Crazy Horse had one dead, none seriously injured, and fifteen minor injures. The Resolute had ten dead, eleven seriously injured, and five minor injuries. And the list continued.

STSTSTST

Trip chowed down on a cheeseburger, onion rings, and French fries. Lt. Huntely, who joined him along with Skann, enjoyed a cheeseburger, also, while Skann ate grilled vegetables and rice. Skann had become used to eating with carnivores. Even the smell of cooked meat had become less offensive to him.

"I could have kissed chef when he told me that we were having cheeseburgers for dinner," Trip grinned, as he took another bite. "I almost asked for a strawberry milkshake with this."

"It reminds me of going out on a date at the academy," said Huntely.

"Let me guess – you used to go to Charburgers at Presidio Heights, right?" said Trip.

"That was the place. I was it was the best burgers in town and it was," said Huntley.

"Yeah, it was in my time at the academy, too," smiled Trip. "God, that seems so long ago."

"Yeah, it does," said Huntley.

"I believe we all could use a respite from war," stated Skann.

"Yeah, that's the truth," said Trip. "After this meal I have a comm meeting with Sarak, Hernandez, and Shran. I have to give them my review of the new setup and offer suggestions. I miss being an engineer and worrying about nothing more than the engine and the state of the ship."

"On my mother's side I'm Jewish," said Huntley. "My grandmother, my mother's mother, when she saw me looking like the world was beating me down and I was starting to feel sorry for myself she say – God gave us shoulders in order to carry heavy burdens. For some reason it made me feel better."

Trip grinned then said, "She was telling you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and carry your load. Smart woman. I'm not an engineer. I'm the man in charge of this fleet until Jon and his task force shows up. It's my burden to carry and I should accept it and stop fighting it."

"You do not have to carry the burden alone, sir," said Skann.

"I know," smiled Trip. "I have my crew and my... maat."

Skann nodded his approval. Trip returned to his meal. His meeting with Sarak, Eric, and Shran was going to go smoothly because the fleet was now working together smoothly. His only suggestion was to make sure communications between Starfleet and the Vulcan ships was constant. Once the invasion started every ship was going to have to be reactive to his orders. Even when Jon showed up, Trip realized that this was still his fleet. There was no putting down this burden.


	13. Chapter 13

Trip had received a comm from Archer. His task force was making good headway. So far the Romulans had lost twenty-five ships and the task force had lost five. Archer didn't mention the many dead on other ships or those who would need synth arms and legs because that was his burden. He had managed to slow the Romulan fleet's progress with the destruction of ships and damage to many others. Archer was now unsure whether to proceed directly to Vulcan or continue his attacks on a the Rommies.

Trip offered his opinion, which was to keep taking it to the Romulans leaving Coalition territory so that they wouldn't act as a re-enforcement fleet. Archer told him he do two more attacks then re-evaluate. Trip had the feeling that Jon didn't want to miss the invasion of Vulcan. It was in his nature to want to be part of the big moments, even if they were battles.

Knowing that the the evacuating Romulan fleet was having trouble, Trip had Erica start sending out patrols in order to keep an eye on the invasion fleet. If he learned anything from this war, it was that Romulans were aggressive, overly aggressive, which meant that fleet was coming sooner more than later. Jon slowed the other Romulan ships, maybe even crippled that fleet, but according to both Starfleet intelligence and the V'Shar the invasion fleet had more than enough ships to worry about.

The Romulans were most definitely coming and coming soon. Entering the Bridge, the marine standing guard came to attention as Trip to his command chair, which Clancy immediately abandoned. Trip sat down. He didn't issue any orders but reviewed shhipwide status. The Paladin was ready to fight.

"Clancy," Trip said in a pensive tone.

"Yes, sir," replied Clancy.

"I'm going to talk to Admiral Sarak. It's time we set up the defense of Vulcan," Trip told him.

"You still going with the layered approach?" asked Clancy.

"Yeah, I think so. It suits the Vulcans, though I've decided to add something to it. The Paladin will lead a small attack fleet of six to eight ships which will respond to situations. If there is a weakness in the line then we'll give it temporary support. If Romulan ships get through, we'll stop them. I want us mobile and hitting the enemy where needed," Trip explained.

"Yes, sir," replied Clancy.

"Come on, XO, give me more then yes sir," said Trip. "What do you think?"

"I think there is no ship better in this fleet to do the job you want done then the Paladin," stated Clancy.

Trip smiled.

"Well said, Clancy," said Trip.

"Comm, get me Admiral Sarak," Trip ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the comm officer.

Trip sat up straight in his command chair and waited for the image of Admiral Sarak to appear. He knew that Sarak would agree with him and his plans. The Vulcan admiral had agreed with Trip about most things when it came their battle plan and the fleet. He guessed it was one of the benefits from being considered a citizen of Vulcan.

STSTSTST

Malcolm sat in his Ready Room. He needed to get off the Bridge for the sake of the crew, as he kept having them run drill after drill after drill. Trip had added the Reliant as part of his attack fleet, which made him feel proud. It also allowed him to make sure that Trip had someone to protect his ass. They were too close to the end of this mess to have Trip not make it through this war. Malcolm took it as his duty to make sure that Fleet Captain Tucker made survived.

His door buzzed. Malcolm took a deep breath then called: "Come in."

Erib came into his Ready Room. She looked amused as she sauntered into his space.

"You are driving your crew crazy, Commander," she smiled.

"I know," smirked Malcolm, "that's why I'm in here."

"Good," she said. "You know the crew is ready. They think highly of their commanding officer and want to impress him."

"Really?" Malcolm said not really believing her. In his opinion he wouldn't be captaining a ship if it was for the damned attrition of this war. And Trip.

"Really, my commanding officer," she said then walked over behind his desk, pushed his chair back with her right leg and then snuggled into his lap. "You are an excellent commanding officer and mate."

"Darling, I have a hard time believing either of those things," he said.

She started to nibble on his neck then said: "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Damn," he growled then captured her lips with his own. They kissed deeply for several minutes then Malcolm pushed her off the lap.

"I know, I know, I have to let my commanding officer get back to work. I just wanted to remind you that you invited your XO and CMO to dinner tonight. I'll be having dinner in the Mess," she said. "We lower officers can't dine with the commanding officer unless a special invitation is made."

"We have to keep our marriage as quiet as possible, darling. It's the deal we made. I don't want Admiral Archer and Trip to get into trouble," Malcolm told her.

"I know how much your respect Admiral Pinkskin and Fleet Captain Pinkskin," she smiled.

"Erib, don't make fun of them," he said.

"I'm not. I admire both of them," Erib told him. "And I know we owe them both a great deal. We Andorians believe in paying debts of honor."

"Trip is a good friend, darling. He doesn't expect payment. And neither does Admiral Archer," said Malcolm. "Now get to work. And I'll read reports and let my crew off the hook for the rest of the shift."

"See you tonight, mate," she said then left his Ready Room.

Malcolm was going to make sure that she was at the security station on the Bridge when the invasion started. He wanted to keep Erib close to him to protect her, just like he intended to protect Trip.

STSTSTST

Erica was pacing her Ready Room. She sent out a small patrol several hours ago and they didn't hadn't heard from them. Right now her main job was evacuating Starbase Vulcan re-deploying the marines to Vulcan so it can be part of Vulcans ground defense and sending the rest of the personnel to the Earth Compound. Seven ships were beginning the transport of personnel and marines in fifteen minutes and then those seven ships were joining the layered defense of Vulcan.

"Captain Hernandez, we have an emergency comm from the Starhawk," her comm officer's voice filled her room.

Erica walked over to her desk and punched the comm button.

"Send it into my office," she ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said.

A second later the voice of Commander Hurst came over the comm without an image of her console.

"Captain Hernandez, the Mooreland, Canuck, and Devonshire are destroyed. We are limping home," he said. "The invasion fleet has started to make its move."

"Command Hurst, make best speed to Vulcan. We will be preparing to hit and run the invasion fleet and headed to Vulcan," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "One thing before I break off the comm. The Romulans have a Command and Control ship the size of a starbase. It must have an admiral setting strategy and tactics in it. I believe it is imperative to take it out."

"I'll take that under consideration, Commander. Best time to Vulcan. Hernandez out," she said and broke off the comm.

Hernandez prepared to exit her Ready Room. It was time to end this damned war. She needed to let Captain Suron of the T'Klass know that the invasion was about to begin. Oh, and she should let Trip know, too.

STSTSTST

T'Pol watched as Pholox administered some shot to her child, while it was in the artificial womb. He was progressing better than expected. According to Yuris they had a learned a great deal about the combining of Vulcan and Human DNA from this experience. The next time a Vulcan and a Human decided to mate they believed they would be able to make the correct changes in utero. The next mated couple would not have to go through this thanks to T'Pol and Trip.

On top of the artificial womb sat the Teddy bear. T'Pol couldn't wait for the day when Skann Charles would be able to hold it. She wanted to see if he squeezed it as Charles did as a baby, or if he was a Vulcan child. Deep down she hoped that he squeezed it. He didn't need to be a proper Vulcan baby; he just needed to be himself.

Pholox finished the shot. His arms exited the gloves that allowed him to interact with Skann Charles. He stood up and turned and looked at T'Pol. His face had his usual large grin on it.

"He is doing wonderfully," he said.

"Thank you, Pholox," said T'Pol.

"Another four weeks and he'll be able to leave the womb," he told her. "And I believe he will be healthy."

T'Pol nodded her approval. She looked at the chronometer on the wall. In an hour Ellen and Charlie were picking her up and taking her to lunch then they were going to make plans to bring Skann Charlie back to their home upon his release. Pholox told T'Pol he'd make weekly visits until they were assured Skann Charles was not going to have any problems. Once that occurred he'd be ready to travel to Vulcan where he'd be registered as part of the maat. Trip had talked to her about staying on Vulcan after that, if she wanted it. But that seemed unnecessary to T'Pol now. Depending upon Trip's post war assignment she decided that she'd either stay with Ellen and Charlie or she and Trip would buy a home near his assignment. She believed he'd make a great instructor at Starfleet Academy.

"Soon your son will be in your arms," said Pholox.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow, a sign of satisfaction. Her bond with Skann was growing even though they were separated physically. Once she had a chance to hold him it would become as strong as any Vulcan mother with her child.

"I look forward to that," said T'Pol.

"And I bet his father will be back her on Earth soon enough," Pholox's smile grew even larger.

"That is to be... desired," she said.

Pholox moved away of the womb and T'Pol came up close to it. She stared at her child. Her bond with Trip had been closed lately, a sign that he had his mental barriers up in order to concentrate on his duties. She wished he could feel her utter joy at the moment. After all these years T'Pol felt completely at home.

STSTSTST

Trip called for all ships to take up their planned position. He now sat in his command chair with his stomach knotted and the feeling that all of the battles he had been in this would be the worse one he fought in was inescapable. Many lives were going to be lost, too many lives were going to be lost. The Vulcans were prepared for this in their logical way, but he wasn't. He wanted all his crew to survive and survive in tact but he knew that was impossible. If he survived what was to come, he'd be writing comms to be sent to wives, husbands, partners, and parents telling them of their loved ones bravery and courage and death. And he'd have been responsible for their death because he was the captain of the ship. That was most definitely his least favorite duty as a captain of a ship.

"Sir, I have us at defcon one and seccon one," said Clancy.

"Well, I guess we are ready then, XO," said Trip. "I wish I had some sort of speech to give, but I know that no one on this crew needs one to do their duty and do it well. This is the best damned ship in the fleet, any fleet, and we will not only prove but survive this coming storm."

"That sounded a bit like a speech, sir," smiled Clancy.

"I guess it did," chuckled Trip. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. Comm, let the members of my attack fleet to be prepared for battle and orders."

"Aye, aye, sir," said the comm officer.

The knot in Trip's stomach twisted even more. This was it.

STSTSTST

Erica saw the damaged around her on the Bridge. Her ship was crippled and leaking plasma, fuel, and life. The Romulans were well ordered and disciplined taking orders from the Command and Control monstrosity that hung large in space on her viewscreen. It was time to action, as she knew her ship wasn't going to survive this battle and Romulans didn't take prisoners.

"Comm, order the fleet to emergency warp to Vulcan," she ordered.

"Aye, aye," came the answer from a weakened voice.

She punched the comm link on her chair to Engineering.

"Engineering here," came the answer.

"Chief, can you give me warp speed?" Erica asked.

"For about a minute, maybe a minute and half," she replied.

"Okay then. On my mark give me that warp speed," she said then she spoke the helm. "Foley, I want you to aim us directly at that big bastard of a Command and Control ship."

"Sir, we'll be destroyed," he said.

"So won't that ship," she growled. "Romulans don't take prisoners."

"Yes, sir," said Foley.

Erica thought for a second about how things had turned out. She wasn't going to make admiral after all but they would at least name a high school after her, maybe even a colony. Not bad all things considered. At least her and crew would be remembered for their actions and bravery.

"Chief," she thumbed the comm, "give me warp speed."

"Why not?" chuckled her Chief Engineer.

Captain Erica Hernandez felt her ship slip into warp and even felt the beginning of the explosion when her ship rammed the Romulan Command and Control ship causing a large enough explosion to damage several Romulan ships in the area. The invasion had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Shran was angry. He had come to admire Captain Hernandez. She was a strong Human and a fierce fighter. The moment she ordered the squads to warp to Vulcan he knew what she was going to do, which was sacrifice herself. He hoped her sacrifice, whatever it was, worked and the Command and Control ship was destroyed. One thing was for sure she and her brave crew were dead.

Shran stood up out of his command chair. He looked at his XO.

"I'll be in my Ready Room," he growled.

"Yes, sir," Mayweather replied. He could tell that his captain was pissed and needed some time alone. "I'll have repairs started right away."

"You do that," said Shran.

Shran strode off the Bridge and into his Ready Room. He walked over to the small bar he kept there and poured himself a Human drink, bourbon. The taste of this alcohol had grown on him. He raised his glass in a toast.

"To Captain Erica Hernandez, I shall kill many Romulans for you, my friend," he said then downed the bourbon in one gulp. He poured himself another bourbon then walked over to his desk and sat down. Repairs were being made to the Defiant. They'd reached Vulcan in less than an hour then he request from Fleet Captain Pinkskin whatever duty that allowed him to kill the most Romulans.

"I truly wish Andorian ships were here to partake in the glory of this battle," Shran said to himself then he sipped his bourbon.

Shran knew he'd never be part of the Andorian fleet again. He was Starfleet now. But he still was proud of his people and hoped that someday more of them joined Starfleet. Of course, if Archer got his way they would all get along and be friends, maybe even work together. Andorians and Vulcans friends. A few years earlier he would have scoffed at this, but now it didn't seem like it was out of the realm of possibilities. Shran finished his drink.

STSTSTST

Tavon arrived at the sanctuary where he found a small number of Kolinahr masters. The leader of the group, an aged Vulcan with almost all white hair and skin that seemed leathery from his years in the Forge, welcomed him.

"I am Saten. And you are?" he asked.

"I am T'Von. I have come to study further Surak and contemplate his teachings," Tavon stated.

"We are a small group who practice the Kolinahr. Each one of us has a duty, which allows the group to survive. Other than our duties we study Surak, explore logic, and meditate," Saten. "Does this interest you?"

"I live to serve," T'Von answered. He had come to know the Vulcan ways and soul well. Saten seemed satisfied with the answer. He nodded his head and motioned him to enter their small cave abode.

"Tuvik, come here," he said.

Tuvik, a younger Vulcan, came over to Tavon and Saten. He waited for his orders.

"Tuvik is in charge of our water supply. He has wind tap that catch the moisture in the air and slowly accumulates water. You shall start by assisting him," said Saten then he looked at Tuvik. "Tuvik, this is T'von."

"Tuvik, I am honored to help you," said Tavon.

"Together, T'Von, we will serve our community. Tomorrow morning we shall check several of the wind traps together and set up some new ones in areas that I have analyzed to have potential," said Tuvik.

"Our community will be well served," said Tavon.

"Now, T'Von, are you hungry. Our food is without style or much flavor but he sustains us," said Saten.

"My system could use the food," said Tavon.

Saten escorted him deeper into the cave abode near the ruins of the sanctuary. Tavon followed. His mind drifted to the fact that he knew the invasion must be in process by now. His calculations caused him to realize that the Romulans chances of taking Vulcan and holding it were limited. Maybe in a hundred years or so, after the empire put more resources in developing warships, they would be ready to invade Vulcan again and succeed. Until then he'd spend twenty years or so in the forge before looking for new opportunities.

Saten stopped near a cauldron filled with a few root vegetables and a meager broth. This was their food. Tavon recalculated his time here from twenty years to maybe five or six. He would be in need of a good meal by then. Maybe he could leave Vulcan at that time and seek out the Orions as potential allies. He wouldn't mind spending time with them. They were over emotional and sexually addicted to the pheromones of their females, but they ate and drank well. Yes, in five years he'd leave the forge and go seek out the Orions.

STSTSTSTST

Archer called for an immediate emergency warp for his attacking task force. The Essex slipped into warp and headed for the rendezvous point. This would be their last attack. Once all the ships convened at the rendezvous point, Archer would send those ships badly damaged home with an escort then head to Vulcan with the rest.

This last attack had tallied the destruction of Romulan ships to thirty-one. His task force had lost seven ships outright. Seven full crews. Soon he'd know how many ships were badly damaged and send them home with a three ship escort. Those three ships would be filled with injured and be ships that needed some repair. Archer didn't want a ship without a chance of survival going into battle at Vulcan. He wanted to end this war, but he also wanted as many of the men and women under him to survive it.

He looked up and saw Lt. Commander Shah staring at him with concern. Archer thought he must look like a man in turmoil. That was not the right look for a leader of a task force headed off to battle. He should look confident and bold.

"Shah, could you call down to the chef and get some food and drink for those in this Warroom. It has been a long day for them," smiled Archer.

"Sandwiches and coffee?" asked Shah.

"Sure. Of course, ask the chef to make me a steak sandwich. I'm in the mood for a good steak sandwich," said Archer. "My stomach is wrapped around my spine."

"I'll tell him, sir, to make sandwiches, especially a nice steak sandwich for the admiral," grinned Shah, who then commed the chef.

Archer sat back in his chair. They would be exiting warp in five or six minutes. Decisions would then have to be made that would effect ships and crews. Then it was off to Vulcan. He just hoped his timing was good.

STSTSTSTST

The Paladin along with eight other ships, including the Reliant, formed a V formation. The ships from the first contact with the invasion fleet were arriving. Reports of losses, including Erica Hernandez, were reported. Trip was in the Situation Room reviewing these reports when a comm from Shran came. He ordered it switched into the Situation Room. Shran appeared on one of the viewscreens.

"Shran, I'm glad you made it," Trip said.

"I am, too, Trip," smiled Shran. "Unfortunately, Captain Hernandez didn't, though she died bravely, and if I know her, I am betting that the Command and Control ship never makes it here."

"You thin she sacrificed herself and crew to take the C&C ship out?" asked Trip.

"Oh, yes. She was a fierce warrior and knew that she and her crew was dead. I am betting she made a final bold move," said Shran.

"Remember to put that in you report, so it can be investigated once this damned war is over," said Trip.

"I will," Shran said gravelly then he added. "Trip, I want to be in the heart of the action."

"Okay," smiled Trip. "Have the Defiant join my attack fleet. We are going to respond wherever we are needed acting as fail-safe."

"I like the sound of that," smiled Shran. "It sounds like we shall see plenty of action and I want to make sure these Romulans pay for Captain Hernandez."

"Have your ship fall into the rotation," said Trip.

The viewscreen went blank. Trip checked the final tally of lost ships. Twenty Starfleet ships and eleven Vulcan ships. The Romulan fleet was scanned at one hundred and fifteen, including a large Command and Control ship. Thirty-five ships were still ready for service, while twelve were so badly damaged that Trip contemplated having them fall well back of Vulcan and out of the war zone. He needed to make the decision quickly.

"Comm Officer, I'm going to give you a list of twelve ships. I want you to contact their captains and tell them to drop their injured off at the Earth Compound then fall back to the border of Vulcan space and start repairs," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the comm officer.

"Also, after that get me Admiral Sarak," he said.

"Aye, sir," said the officer.

Trip started to scan the names of the dead. It was a long butcher's list. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but damn if the payment was going to be this steep.

STSTSTST

Colonel Horace Hill was the marine officer in charge of Starfleet ground troops. Now that he had the six thousand from the Starbase Vulcan, he was deploying his men. Two thousand of the best marines were going to protect Earth Compound along with anther thousand Starfleet Security. The rest he was arranging to have join the protection of the Vulcan capital, Shi'Kahr. A Captain Yaris was in charge of the Vulcan Defense Force. Hill waited by a viewscreen for Yaris to take his comm. Finally, the Vulcan appeared on the screen.

"Captain Yaris, I have eight thousand marines waiting to take up protection of Shi'Kahr. I just need to know where you want us and I'll put them into place," said Colonel Hill.

"Colonel, I believe the government buildings will be a primary target of the Romulans, so I have a majority of my troops covering them. Our perimeter, though, has been weakened because of this, so I suggest you take up the perimeter," said Yaris.

Hill sighed internally. The fool was falling into a trap by doing that, though he wasn't going to tell him so. The damned Romulans were going to hit the city from perimeter in allowing them to get as many troops gathered on the ground to assail the damned government buildings. It wasn't logical, but it was a damned tactic that just might work.

"I'll have my men re-enforce your perimeter then," said Hill.

"As for the Romulans ground troops, we believe they will be made up mostly of Remans, a rather savage subgroup of the Romulans. They are brutal and said to be difficult to kill. A Romulan may be in charge of them, giving them orders, but the Remans will be the front line forces," stated Yaris. "You will find Remans are even stronger and more durable than Humans. Even more so than Vulcans are strong and durable. They are also known to be ferocious. Keep this in mind."

"Sure," smirked Hill. "Hill out."

STSTSTSTST

The Romulan invasion fleet arrived without its Command and Control ship. The strategy was set but the tactics were now up to individual captains instead of a overseeing admiral. The Vulcan ships were under the control of Admiral Sarak and his assistants, while Trip allowed his commanding officers to take what they drilled and exercised and freelance from there. The Paladin and his attack fleet immediately had to re-enforce a layer of protection, as several cloaked ships broke through.

Once they had broken through they released troop carriers filled with thousands Remans that headed down towards the capital city. The six cloaked ships belonged to Trip and his attack fleet. Using the methodical scanning technique that T'Pol developed, he had his ships employ waiting to fire the moment they got a hit. The ship of his ships to fire was the Reliant, which exposed two cloaked Romulan ships. A barrage of torpedoes from the Reliant and three of the other ships destroyed them. Next, the Reliant caught a cloak ship. Shran didn't need help. He had his cannons and torpedoes firing right away destroying the cloaked ships. The last three feel within ten minutes and the attack fleet was ready for its next assignment.

Trip called for his operation officers to bring up an overview of the battle. The viewscreen suddenly had an overview of the ongoing space battles. He studied it for a few moments until he saw a weakness.

"Comm, let the attack fleet know we are going to defend Captain Harris and his group flank. It's exposed," ordered Trip. "Helm, best speed."

"Aye, aye, sir," said his pilot.

The Paladin headed off to sure up Harris and his group's flank. He would engage until he thought Harris was secure then disengage and find a new target. Trip was sure this was the best use of the Paladin and the attack fleet. They were a backstop, a fail-safe or sorts. Of course, it meant they were also going to take a great deal of damage.

STSTSTSTST

Colonel Hill had his men construct quick parapets and now had them waiting for the coming ground forces. They had seen the troop carriers land and the almost beastly Remans offload. They charged the parapets without fear. Colonel Hill knew his troops were in for the fight of their life, but he also knew that they were up to it.

"Prep plasma rifles," he ordered into the mic in his helmet, knowing each marine and soldier would hear his voice. "Make sure your charge is full, otherwise replace it. Fire on my mark."

He wanted the Remans close to them before firing. If they were strong and more durable then he wanted to hit them hard up close and do maximum damage. The Remans began to fire their disruptors as they charged. Disruptors were nasty weapons. They were meant to kill and kill only.

"Set for max charge," he ordered. "Ready your weapons."

He started a ten count in his head. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two.

"Fire," he yelled into his mic and the plasma rifles began their discharge.

Colonel Hill watched as many of the Remans were taken down after two hits. Two damn hits. They really were tough and they didn't even wear body armor like his troops did. It looked like enough of these bastards were going to get to the parapets and engage his troops one on one.

"Prepare for up close combat fighting," Hill stated. "Kill them all or they will kill you."

Hill gave his order then took his phase pistol out and waited for the Remans to come up to the parapets. He wondered if the damned Vulcans were getting any attacks or flak or was it just his troops. It didn't matter. Glory didn't come by missing a good battle.

STSTSTSTST

T'Pau stood watching the overview of both the space and ground battle in a secure room along with ten of the council members, Solkar, and Solaris, as well as six armed Vulcan Defense Force officers. She watched as the Humans held up well against the Remans on the perimeter of Shi'Kahr. In space the battle was so ferocious that they were unable to tell which side had the advantage. She knew, though, that Admiral Sarak was in charge of the Vulcan ships, while Fleet Captain Tucker was in charge of the Starfleet ships.

"Should Vulcan Defense Force assist the Humans on the perimeter?" asked Solkar.

"They appear to be holding the line," said T'Pau.

"Maybe so, but we are a coalition and our troops have yet to engage," he pointed out.

"I don't seeing the logic in engaging unless they need to engage," stated T'Pau.

"It may not be logical but it is diplomatic," stated Solkar.

"Get me Admiral Sarak. I wish to ask him his opinion," T'Pau ordered.

"Sarak has no authority over the ground troops," stated Council T'Let.

"I trust his opinion," T'Pau said.

Solaris moved up beside Solkar and spoke softly.

"Diplomacy will be necessary after this invasion is repelled, Solkar," he stated. "T'Pau has no gift for it."

"I know. She must either learn or defer," he replied.

"Let us hope she knows this," said Solaris.

"It is up to us to make sure that she does," said Solkar. "Anyway, I trust that Admiral Sarak will give her the correct advice. He is more than just a simple warrior."

Solaris nodded his approval.

STSTSTSTST

Vulcan troop carriers arrived as the marines and the Remans engaged each other in close combat. Colonel Hill was injured from a teral'n, a Romulan polearm. It pierced his body arm and his body before one of his men killed the Romulan. Major Stone was now in charge. He was shocked to see several hundred Vulcans with a melee weapon called a lirpa coming to their support, as well as some with plasma rifles.

"Unengage troops, fall back, re-prep weapons and prepare to charge the Reman," Major Stone ordered.

The Vulcans immediately engaged. As those troops, who were unengaged, reformed and prepared to charge the Remans. Major Stone look at the corpsman working on Colonel Hill.

"Get him away from the battlefield. His day is over, but let's try to keep him alive," said Stone.

"Yes, sir," said the corpsman, who then motioned another corpsman to assist him.

Stone turned in time to see his troops charging the Remans. They may not be as strong or as durable, but they were well trained and warriors. He checked the charge on his phase pistol. It was almost empty, so he ejected it and replaced it with a fresh charge. This battle was far from over.


	15. Chapter 15

As the battle continued the space above Vulcan was littered with debris from destroyed ships. Trip's attack fleet had lost two ships. One was destroyed outright and the other was ordered to limp away by Trip before it was destroyed. Suddenly, a Romulan ship under attack had warp core breached and exploded. This sent a concussive wave through space sending both Romulan and Coalition ships into spiraling.

"Helm, turn into the damned wave," ordered Trip.

Trip grabbed onto the arms of his command chair, while his ship turned into the wave of energy. Clancy tried to hold onto his XO station but was knocked off his feet, while several other Bridge crew were knocked onto the deck. The wave passed and the Paladin was now in position to hit three Romulan ships trying to recover from the wave.

"Ops, torpedoes and cannons, target those three ships and hit them hard," he ordered.

Lieutenant Manning targeted the ships, while torpedoes were loaded and cannons charged. He fired. The Romulan ships were disabled.

Trip scanned the Bridge. Everyone seemed to fine. Slowly, Clancy got off the deck. His legs were unsteady under him. Trip got out of his chair and rushed to his side to steady him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hit my head hard," Clancy answered.

Trip noticed there was blood on the back of his head. He turned and motioned to Rostov had the Engineering Station. Rostov rushed over to him.

"Take the XO down to the Infirmary," Trip told him.

Rostov escorted Clancy away. Trip returned to his command chair.

"Captain Shran is asking for orders," Ensign San told him.

The battle was now nothing more than chaos. The layers were broken, Coalition and Romulan ships hung in space disabled or turned to debris. It was time to end this thing.

"Tell all the commanders in the attack fleet that it is time to freelance. Find a target and destroy," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied.

Trip looked at the viewscreen. He noticed a large Romulan ship hanging back from the battle. It looked as if it hadn't been in much of a fight, so he surmised that it was the ship that took the place of the C&C ship.

"Helm, see that big Romulan ship behind the lines?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," replied the helm officer.

"Get me as close to it as you can," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Ops," he barked.

"Yes, sir," replied the Lieutenant.

"I want to hit that ship with everything we got," he said.

"Yes, sir," replied the Lieutenant.

STSTST

Captain Hiram Mirsch of the Marines and Commander Janice Devlin of Starfleet Security reviewed their defenses of the Earth Compound. Bodies were strewn inside and outside of the perimeter, both Human and Reman, but mainly Reman. At least, there was that much to be thankful of so far. Mirsch took his helmet off. His hair was matted to his head from sweat.

"Fucking hot planet," he growled.

Devlin tried to make spit but she couldn't. Her water bottle, which was hooked to her battle armor, was empty. Several hours of a rough fire fight made you thirsty.

"What a goat rope," she said. "We should get corpsmen and medics out from the buildings to check on the wounded."

"And the dead. It's time we booked the dead, too, while we have the chance," he rasped.

Finally, the Remans fell back. The fighting had been intense, prolonged, and bloody. Mirsch hoped he never had to deal with anything like that again in his life. Devlin took out her communicator and raised Starfleet Security inside of the Earth Compound buildings. Earth Compound fell under the protection of Starfleet Security.

"Commander Devlin to Lieutenant Minor," she said.

"Minor here," he responded.

"We need corpsmen and medics to deal with the wounded and start booking the dead," she ordered.

"Battle over, ma'am?" he asked.

"No. I don't no. The Remans have retreated for now. Maybe they have retreated for good. I have no damned idea," she said.

"I'll send them out," Minor said.

Devlin put away her communicator. She looked over at Mirsch, who was taking off the upper part of his battle armor. It was against regulations but she couldn't blame him. It was too damned hot to fight a battle.

Mirsch dumped the armor on the ground next to him stirring up sand and dust. She noticed that he had a disruptor burn on his right side and was bleeding badly. The armor had hidden that. Suddenly, he fell down to one knee. Quickly, she moved over to his side.

"Damn it, you're hurt bad," she said.

"Yeah, just a scratch," he laughed.

"A scratch that his making you bleed out," she said then she saw a medic and yelled: "Over here. I have someone wounded."

The medic ran over to them and immediately broke open his kit and started to cut away Mirsch's uniform from his wound then apply a coagulant spray slowly the blood flow. He then ran a scanner over the wound and, finally, pulled out a communicator.

"Medic Thompson. I need a stretcher. I have some here needed immediate surgery," he said then closed the communicator.

Mirsch looked up at Devlin.

"Sorry, Commander, it looks like my fun is over for the day," he tried to smile.

"Get better and I'll buy you a beer. I never thought must of gung-ho marines until today. Semper Fi," she grinned.

"Semper Fi."

STSTSTST

Trip was taking heavy flak trying to get to the Romulan ship. Malcolm and Shran figured out what he was doing and decided to give him cover. They were taking heavy flak also. This meant someone important was in that damned ship, probably their top Admiral.

"Helm, let's see if we can avoid some disruptor fire," he joked.

"Aye, aye, sir, I'll do my best," said the helm officer.

"I know you will," smiled Trip.

"Ops, lay down a barrage of torpedoes on the four ships in front of us. Let's bloody there noise like they are blooding ours," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the lieutenant.

"Sir, I have a comm for you," said his Comm Officer.

"Audio only," he said.

"Hey Trip, sorry I almost missed the party," said the voice of Admiral Jonathan Archer. "Need a hand or fifty."

"Damn, Jon, I could kiss you," said Trip.

"How about you just buy me a drink or two when this damned thing is over," Archer said. "I taking it that you want a shot at that big Romulan ship."

"Yup," replied Trip.

"Let's see if we can give you a hand," Archer said.

STSTST

Charlie Tucker left Ellen and T'Pol on their own for a week, while he went home to oversee the building of an addition to the house, a room for the baby. Little Skann Charles was going to live there until Trip came home and T'Pol and Trip decided what their future would be.

Without Charlie around Ellen decided she wanted to give T'Pol at least one day of special treatment. After visiting with Skann Charles, she took T'Pol to San Francisco's Chinatown for a late lunch. After that she planned on taking her shopping for some clothes for T'Pol and for Skann Charles.

They arrived at the Golden Wok and were seated in a sparsely filled restaurant. After the waitress engaged their holo-menus, she left them to talk and choose what they wanted to eat.

"I chose this place because I read it is well known for its vegetarian and vegan dishes," Ellen told T'Pol.

"That is most kind of you, Ellen," said T'Pol.

"Oh, I can tell you've been under stress lately between Skann Charles and Trip being away, T'Pol. I thought a relaxing day might help you," Ellen said.

"Skann Charles is not a burden. According to Yuris and Pholox he is thriving. It is my bond with Charles that troubles me. He has closed it off, put up his mental shields, so that I cannot feel him," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol, is he all right?" asked Ellen considered for her son's well-being.

"If Charles were severely injured or dead, I would know. Our bond would tell me," stated T'Pol. "Charles is protecting me from the emotional chaos and stress he is going through. He wants me to deal with only Skann Charles and not with his needs. Charles is being a loving husband. But I would rather feel his turmoil than nothing at all."

"Darling, I have no idea how that bond works or feels, but I'm betting it is more of a comfort than a problem," smiled Ellen.

"It is a great comfort," said T'Pol.

They fell into a silence for few moments as they reviewed the menu. Talking to Ellen lessened T'Pol's stress. She couldn't explain why it did but it did. Now she wanted to enjoy one of these vegetable dishes and her time with Ellen. She never thought she'd ever feel this comfortable among Humans.

"I think I'm going to have the Chicken and cashews," said Ellen.

T'Pol never understood why Humans had a need to share their choices in meals with each other. It was almost a way of sharing. Of course, they ate as much for pleasure as for bodily need. Vulcans ate for need only, though that had changed for T'Pol because of Trip.

"I believe I shall have Chinese noodle vegetable bowl," stated T'Pol.

"Shall we share some vegetable fried rice?" asked Ellen.

"That would be satisfactory," said T'Pol.

"Good," smiled Ellen. "After this we are going shopping for some clothes for you and some for Skann Charles."

"That is not necessary," said T'Pol.

"I know it's not necessary, but we are going to do it anyway," said Ellen.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and Ellen smiled.

STSTSTST

The Essex's led several ships in clearing a path for the Paladin. In his Warroom Archer watched with white knuckles. He understood that there must be someone important in that ship because the Romulans were falling back to protect it. If this worked it might just end this battle, maybe even this damned war.

On the Paladin Trip barked orders to destroy any Romulan ship that got in their way. He was now sure that destroying this large ship would be devastating to the Romulans. They already, or he should say Erica already took out the large C&C ship, and now they had the opportunity to take out the back up C&C ship. Hell, this would turn this day to their favor. Trip wanted that.

"Ops, load the new Mach III torpedoes. We haven't used them yet, so I think it's a good time to see how well these new ones work," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Operations and Tactical Officer.

Trip watched the viewscreen. A cloaked Romulan ship fired on the Paladin and was immediately destroyed by several of the ships Archer had brought with him. Trip looked at his status screen and saw that the Paladin shields were down to forty-three percent. He punched the button connecting him to Engineering.

"Lal, do what you can to boost shields," he stated.

"Boost shields. I'm trying to hold this damned ship together," Lal complained.

"That's your job as the chief. Now turn the lights off of some decks or kill the power for consoles in quarters and redirect the flow to the shields but give me a boost," growled Trip.

"Those aren't bad ideas," said Lal. "I'll boost the shields, Captain."

Trip wanted to laugh, but he knew his Bridge crew would stare at him. Lal was a great engineer but sometimes she forgot that you had to go way outside the box in your thinking to keep a ship going when under stress. Trip checked the status again. Shields were up to fifty-six percent. He smiled.

STSTSTST

Vice Admiral Ameh on the Imperial Heavy Cruiser Belak became the Command and Control ship and he became the fleet admiral with the destruction of the Araram. Even if he was in an optimistic mood, he'd have to admit that this battle was lost. It was teetering on the verge of loss when the new Starfleet and Andorian ships showed up. Once they showed up, it was all but over.

The fleet that was supposed to re-enforce them was re-routed to Romulan space. The Star Empire knew that it was over, but they wanted some like him to make the call so he could be disgraced instead of politicians. Standing on the Bridge of the Belak, he knew that it was over. Too many ships had been lost and the Reman ground forces failed and were repelled. If he needed to be disgraced to save Romulan lives then he would be disgraced.

"Recall all ships," Vice Admiral Ameh ordered. "Tell them to plot a retreat back to Romulan territory. This war is done."

He was done. It was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Tug ships were used to tow disabled ships closer to spacedock, while other ships used tractor beams to move dead hulks and debris clearing the space above Vulcan. Most of the seriously injured were being transported down to Vulcan hospitals. While all this activity took place in space, Admiral Archer and Fleet Captain Tucker stood in a communication room in the High Council building along with T'Pau and several other listening to President Samuels and Fleet Admiral Morris.

"We have had an official communique sent from the Romulan Praetor requesting to begin negotiations of a peace treaty. It appears that he Romulans don't want face to face negotiations but would prefer this handled through audio communications and communiques," President Samuels. "I expect Vulcan diplomats to be part of the negotiating team."

"Solkar and Soval shall represent Vulcan," stated T'Pau.

"Also, as head of the of Earth Gov I would like to begin to negotiate a greater treaty for the Coalition, maybe even adding planets will to join our coalition. Admiral Archer along with Ambassador Ann Sing and Ambassador Edward Chestnut to represent Earth in these negotiations," stated Samuels.

Trip looked over Archer, who looked back at him and rolled his eyes. To suppress a laugh Trip stuck his tongue in his cheek. He didn't the Vulcans would like him breaking into a belly laugh.

"We shall join these negotiations, also. The Coalition is a worthy endeavor," T'Pau replied.

"High Councilor T'Pau, the fighting appears to be over. Earth offers its congratulations to Vulcan. You remain free," said Samuels.

T'Pau was no fool. President Samuels was subtly letting her know that Vulcan owed Earth, especially those in Starfleet who fought and died for Vulcan.

"Vulcan thanks Earth for all that it had done to keep us free. It is my intention that the relationship between our planets strengthen, not weaken, now that this war is over," T'Pau said.

"Fleet Admiral Morris wishes to speak to Admiral Archer and Fleet Captain Tucker," said Samuels.

Samuels stepped back allowing Morris to fill the viewscreen. The smallish woman looked tired but happy.

"Congratulations Jon and Trip. You both preformed your duties brilliantly," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," they said in unison.

"After you get things under control there, I want you both back here on Earth. There is much to discuss, including futures of officers and others," said Morris.

Trip nodded, while Archer added, "Yes, ma'am."

"Please let me know if we need to send ships to pick up our dead to have them reunited with their families," she said. "Also, Jon, we'll discuss what ships to keep in the area, while the rest are sent back to their homes."

"Yes, ma'am," said Archer.

"Trip, I especially look forward to have a face to face meeting with you about your future in Starfleet," she said. "I have some ideas for you, but I'll be willing to listen to whatever ideas you have."

"Thank you, ma'am," Trip smiled.

"Morris, out," she said and the viewscreen went black.

T'Pau faced the two Humans. They both had done so much for Vulcan and its survival. She knew that she should appreciate them, but they were... Human. Even if one was a Vulcan citizen by marriage. Yet, she was now the leader of Vulcan and must move beyond her prejudices, especially if she was to live up to the philosophies of Surak.

"Vulcan owes you both much," she said. "Admiral Archer, before you leave you will be expected at a ceremony to honor you and Fleet Captain Tucker."

"Thank you, ma'am," Archer said.

"Fleet Captain Tucker, as a citizen of both Vulcan and Earth much has been expected of you and you have delivered much. Our gratitude is great. As part of the T'Klass Maat, you are a member of an important family. Now you and your family should be treated as important members of that maat. A Vulcan name is needed and Solkar suggested – T'Rip. Do you accept that name?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said suppressing a smile.

"T'Rip, Dorli T'Rip," she said then translated into Standard. "Honourable T'Rip."

"Thank you again, ma'am," Trip said.

"From now on you and your adun will be known as S'haile and T'Sai T'Rip eh T'Pol. Lord and Lady T'Rip and T'Pol," stated T'Pau. Your maat will be informed our these honors."

"Yes, ma'am," Trip replied.

She nodded letting them go. After they exited the room, Archer looked over at Trip and said: "S'haile. Jeez. I guess admiral won't meaning anything to you."

"Jon, be nice. I wanted to laugh in there as much as you did," said Trip.

"Sure T'Rip," chuckled Archer.

"I'm never going to live this down," Trip sighed.

"Don't worry I'll only mention you in my official report. You are a Vulcan celebrity," smiled Archer.

"I hate you," chuckled Trip.

The two men were escorted through the building and out into the plaza. The steamy heat of Vulcan immediately hit them. Trip wiped the sweat away from his brow. Both of them had vehicles and security waiting for them. They stood I the shadows for a moment.

"I wish she was here to celebrate an end to this war," Archer stated.

"Erica?" sighed Trip.

Archer nodded yes.

"Initial investigation corroborates what Shran said. She sacrificed herself and her crew to take out the Command and Control ship. She was a hero," Trip said softly. "I'm going to miss her."

"Yeah, I am, too. I was looking forward to pinning a medal on her chest and telling her she made rear admiral," Archer smiled sadly.

"Yeah, she'd have liked that," said Trip.

The two men fell into a long silence as they thought of all those they knew or who served under them and didn't make it to the end of the war. The list was too long and too painful. Finally Archer broke the silence.

"I'll have my Shah contact Shran and Malcolm. How about you three have dinner with me tonight on the Essex. I'll guarantee you a special meal," offered Archer.

"I can't say no, Jon; you outrank me," smiled Trip.

"We can have a drink to Erica," said Archer.

"Shran would like that. He grew to like her a lot," grinned Trip.

"Shran has good taste in pinkskins," smiled Archer.

STSTSTST

Trip showered and wrapped a towel around his waist. He still had several hours before dinner and his back was aching and body was exhausted. Beside overseeing the cleanup, he was charged with working out a a DMZ along with Romulan border along with Admiral Sarak and Archer. They draw it up and propose a series of outposts to make sure the DMZ wasn't violated.

Laying down on his bed, he dropped his mental shielding and closed his eyes. Much to his surprise he quickly fell asleep and found himself in T'Pol's white room. She looked serene. Opening her eyes she looked at Trip. Her eyes smiled.

"War's over, darlin'," he said.

"i have heard," she said. "I grieve with you over Captain Hernandez, adun."

"Yeah," he sighed. "How's Skann Charles?"

"He is thriving and is only six weeks away from leaving the artificial womb," she told him.

"I'll be home in eight weeks," he smiled. "I can't wait to hold him and you."

"Agreed," she said. Again there was a smile in her eyes.

For the next few minutes Trip told her about the honorifics he received and that they were now known as S'haile and Tsai T'Rip and T'Pol. T'Pol listened then Trip made an offer.

"Do you want me to volunteer to stay on Vulcan then you and Skann Charles can travel here, so that the Pid'Kom can officially make part of the maat?" he asked. He didn't tell her yet that the Pid'Kom wanted Skann Charles raised on Vulcan in the Vulcan way.

"No. I want you to come home," she said.

Home. Hearing T'Pol call Earth home made him smile. It looked like the Pid'Kom could kiss S'haile and Tsai T'Rip and T'Pol's asses.

"So Earth is home?" he asked.

"For you, Skann Charles, and me," she answered.

"I guess I should for duty on Earth or around Earth," he said.

"I believe that is an excellent idea," she said.

"You sure about this, Darlin'?" asked Trip.

"Skann Charles will have to deal with emotions. They are part of him. Charles, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and his ears are almost more Human than Vulcan. He will not be completely accepted on Vulcan, but on Earth he would have a chance at acceptance," she answered.

"Darlin', I love you," Trip grinned.

"As I love you, adun," she said.

STSTSTST

Once his shuttle docked with the Essex, he stepped through the portal and was greeted by Lieutenant Commander Shah and Captain Chekhov along with an honor guard that saluted him. Trip wished that they left the honor guard out of it.

"Fleet Captain Tucker, it is a pleasure to see you," said Shah.

"I am a great admirer, sir," said Chekhov.

He shook their hands then said: "Please, call me Trip." He looked at Chekhov. "Helluva ship you got here."

"It's not the Paladin, but it's mine," smiled Chekhov.

"Shall we head to the Captain's Mess," said Shah. "Captain Shran and Commander Reed are already waiting for you."

"Oh, didn't mean to be late," said Trip.

"You're on time. They were early. Shran brought something called Romulan Ale. He said he found a container floating in space and it was filled with several bottles of it," said Shah.

"Sounds like Shran," smiled Trip.

He followed the men as they made their way to the Mess. When they got their Malcolm, Shran, and Archer were already sampling the Romulan Ale. Archer saw them answered.

"Sit down and try this stuff. It has to be the most potent drink I've ever sampled," he said.

Trip, Shah, and Chekhov sat down. Trip sat down at the other head of the table. The steward filled a glass with Romulan ale for him. Archer watched as he sampled it. Trip took a sip then coughed.

"This stuff could clean a plasma tube," said Trip.

"I recommend that we switch to something else after one," smiled Archer.

"Ahh, pinkskin, we have so much to celebrate," said Shran.

"I know. To begin with, our meal with we a roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes, creamed spinach, and popovers. For dessert we have a German chocolate cake. A meal fit for...," Archer didn't complete it because Shran interrupted him.

"Warriors," Shran said.

Archer laughed then agreed: "Warriors."

"Sounds like the beginning of a great evening," said Trip. "Should we start with a toast, Jon?"

Archer understood what Trip meant. He stood up with the Romulan ale in his hand and raised his glass.

"To fallen comrades. They deaths shall not be wasted. And, a special toast to Captain Erica Hernandez, she was the best of us," he said.

Shran stood up first, followed by Trip, Malcolm, Chekhov, and Shah. They raised their glasses and drank down the Romulan ale. Trip forced himself not to cough again. They all sat back down and were quiet for a few moments.

"I remember Erica telling me that she was going to beat me to admiral," smiled Archer. "She was one of the most thoughtful, kind individuals would find, but she was also competitive."

"I admire her competitiveness," said Shran. "She reminded me of an Andorian."

"Speaking of Andorians, how's Erib?" Trip asked Malcolm.

"She broke an antenna in the battle, so she's desk bound until she gets her equilibrium back. In other words she's miserable, but I'm thankful all she hurt was her antenna," Malcolm answered.

"How did she loose her antenna?" asked Shran.

"We took a barrage of disruptor fire. I had on the Bridge at the Security Station. While it had energy feedback and blew sending her flying off her chair and head first to the deck. When I checked on her the first thing she did was tell yell at me for having her at the Security Station in order to keep her safe," Malcolm chuckled.

"You are lucky all she did was yell at you, pinkskin," laughed Shran.

"Yeah, I know," smiled Malcolm.

Archer looked down at Trip. Both men nodded and smiled at each other. So many had died, so many good people, but it was good to have moments like this. It reminded them of their humanity.

"Steward, break out the bourbon and start serving the meal," Archer ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the steward.

Epilogue

All duties were completed, including the Pid'Kom that his wife and son were not coming to Vulcan and his son would be raised by him and his wife. Solkar escorted Trip out of the Pid'Kom's presence and then congratulated him on his successes.

"The honors given you by T'Pau means that the Pid'Kom will not ostracize you. Skann Charles will be an accepted member of the maat. Also, please tell T'Pol I shall visit her and Skann Charles when I come to Earth on my official duties," Solkar told him.

With the end of his Vulcan dealings Trip and the Paladin headed back to Earth. His XO the newly promoted Commander Clancy had recovered and was at his station. Those crew members who died and were seriously injured were replaced with replacement crew sent from Earth. Most of the damage done to the Paladin was fixed, though his ship was due a major ten month refit when it got back to spacedock. Trip didn't know if he was going to remain the captain of the Paladin or not. He hadn't even bothered to ask Jon if he knew what Starfleet Command had in store of him. All he knew was that he wanted to see his wife and child.

The Paladin docked at Jupiter Station to much fanfare. Fleet Admiral Morris and several other admiral were there to greet them along with the press. His family wasn't there. It had been arranged that he wouldn't see them until he reached Earth. He didn't want Skann Charles to space travel just yet.

When he exited the Paladin and walked the umbilical connection where the VIPs were waiting for him, Trip wished that he'd taken a shuttle home avoiding this. He was treated like a hero, even though all he could think of was those his lost and how Erica died. In his opinion the dead were the heroes and those who lived were just plain lucky.

"Fleet Captain Tucker," Morris said to him. "There will be a medal ceremony for you and members of your crew in two days then I expect you in my office the next day to talk about your next assignment before you take six months leave, well earned leave."

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Trip.

When Trip arrived on Earth at Starfleet Command, he exited the shuttle to be greeted by the sight of his wife, son, mother, and father. Dropping his duffel he rushed to his wife, who was holding his child. T'Pol handed him Skann Charles. Trip took his baby in his arms, kissed him and then transferred him to one arm and used his free hand to touched two of his fingers to two of T'Pol's in a Vulcan finger kiss. Their bond was immediately ignited and flowing freely after so many months of being separated.

"Hello, darlin'," he said.

"It is good to have you home," she replied.

Trip looked over at his mother and father and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of my wife and child," he said.

"We are all family, Trip," said Charlie.

"After you're done here we are all headed back to the house where you can spent some time getting to know you're wife and child and enjoying the beach," said Ellen.

"A family reunion is being planned. Your brothers, sister, families, spouses, the whole deal," said Charlie.

"Jon is getting leave, too," smiled Trip.

"Not as much as you, but he's getting leave," said Charlie.

Trip turned his attention back to T'Pol.

"Darlin', you know I'll resign if they want me to go into deep space or take long missions away from home," Trip told her.

"Charles, I begin teaching at Starfleet Academy in seven months," she said. "I believe you will be given an opportunity to stay on Earth, or so I have been told."

"You know something I don't, darlin'?" he asked.

"Admiral Jefferies wishes to retire and he has recommended that you are made a rear admiral and take charge of the newly constituted Starfleet Corp of Engineers," stated T'Pol.

"Corp of Engineers," smiled Trip.

"It is logical that you return to Engineering, adun. But you are no longer merely a chief engineer," said T'Pol.

"You married well, Trip, she's smarter than you," said his father.

"I must definitely did," Trip agreed.

The war was really over. It was time to become explorers, diplomats, and engineers again. A big smile cracked Trip's face. He was home and he was staying home.


End file.
